Pais por acaso
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: kuto sai do trabalho ao ri no estacionamento pega seu carro escuta um choro , ao chegar mais perto ver um pequeno bebe dentro de uma sesta apenas enrolado coberto , ele pega criança a leva para casa pede ajuda para amu como cuidar de um bebe . Tempo passa a cada dia o amor deles cresce pela criança , indeciso chegando uma conclusão inesperada eles divide seus sentimento pelo amor
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**

 **Ikuto sai do trabalho ao ri no estacionamento pega seu carro escuta um choro , ao chegar mais perto ver um pequeno bebe dentro de uma sesta apenas enrolado coberto , ele pega criança a leva para casa pede ajuda para amu como cuidar de um bebe .  
Tempo passa a cada dia o amor deles cresce pela criança , indeciso chegando uma conclusão inesperada eles divide seus sentimento pelo amor do bebe se cuida dele manda orfanato.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Sobre Luar uma noite fria Ikuto saia de seu trabalho como de costume , ao ir no estacionamento pega seu carro escuta uma pequeno jorro de uma criança cada vez ficava mais alto, antes de abri a porta do carro percebe o choro da criança vem das caixas estas empenhadas um canto da parede perto do lixo.

Ikuto se aproxima das caixas ver ser pequeno em uma sesta apenas enrolado coberta chorando.

\- Uma criança ? ela estarás fazendo aqui. - ikuto se aproxima da criança apega no coloco ver um pequeno papel cair no chão , ele se agacha para pegar o papel com cuidado já criança estava seu colo , ao pega papel se levanta e abre alguma escrito nele.

 **Bilhete Pov**

Por favor quem acha esta criança cuide dela por mim.

não tenho condição de cria-la , só pobre mal tenho comer

desejo que estas criança tenha futuro melhor .

ele tem apenas 3 messes não registrei .

onegai cuide dele por mim .

 **Normal pov**

ikuto olha para criança que continuava chorando em seu colo .

\- Não posso deixar você aqui nesse frio desse jeito .- ikuto passa sua mão sobre as bocejas do bebe com cuidado .

\- vou te levar para casa . - diz ikuto sorriso gentil as pouco criança começa para de chora .

ikuto vai ate seu carro uma mão segura bebe outra abre a porta de seu carro coloca criança esta seu colo no banco da frente , não ter outro jeito de levar a criança começa dirigir de vagar para sua casa .

Ikuto morava sozinho trabalhava a noite como violinista . Em três ano viajo pelo mundo procurando seu pai que encontro , volto para Japão começo construir sua vida , Amu mora seus pais esta terminando a escola sua relação com ikuto e apenas amigo se encontro de vez e quando para conversa e sair junto ikuto denta alguma coisa se aproxima de amu sempre acabava fugindo de vergonha .

ikuto estava cheganto em casa quando o semafaro fecha ,ikuto pega seu celular e disca para um numero.

Trim Trim Trim...

\- Alo ?

\- Amu posso de pedir um favor.

\- ikuto são 10h da noite pode ser amanha.

\- desculpe amu te ligar essa hora mais é urgente poderia ir para minha casa hoje.

passa um minuto de silencio amu outro lado da linha estava corada e sentada em sua cama.

\- Amu não esta pensando em coisa pervertida ?

\- Eu não pensei nada .- diz amu corada.

\- para que você quer eu vou ai?.

\- por favor venha de pois explico .

\- Ok vou fala com minha mãe ver ela deixa eu ir ai ...

\- obrigado amu.

amu desliga seu telefone vai ate quarto de sua mãe bate na porta.

\- pode entra. - diz sua mãe.

amu entra ver sua mãe lendo um livro na cama.

\- Mãe desculpe atrapanha para senhora .

\- ikuto me ligo pedindo eu fosse na casa dele agora.

\- Para que ?

\- Não sei apenas ele me ligo disse isso ,

\- Querida me da telefone vou ligar para ele .

amu pega telefone da sua mãe disca o numero do celular de ikuto.

\- Alo ?

\- ikuto

\- senhorita Midori .

\- amu me disse que você ligo para ela e pediu que-la fosse sua casa agora.

\- Sim eu pedi desculpe pelo incômodo essa hora preciso de ajuda senhorita Midori .

\- Midori suspira e diz - ok ikuto vou deixa amu ir ai vai fica muito tarde ela volta sozinha , não posso busca-la estou sem carro meu marido esta trabalhando.

\- posso deixa amu dormi em sua casa ?

\- pode sim .

\- ikuto por favor tenha respeito.

\- não se preocupe já mais faltei respeito com amu.

\- obrigado .

Mãe de amu desliga o celular encara a filha com os braços cruzados.

\- querida vai fica muito trade voce volta sozinha vou deixa você dormi na casa de ikuto mais por favor vocês dois juízo .

\- Mãe eu ikuto não temos nada ... - amu cora.

\- sei querida vai la se troca quando chega na casa de ikuto me liga .

\- ok mãe . - amu beija sua mãe no rosto sai correndo seu quarto se troca arrumada sai aperta o passo chega na casa de ikuto que ficava três quatreroes trais de sua casa , chegando a residência de ikuto , amu aperta campainha ikuto abre a porta olha o que tem nós braços de ikuto seus olhos se ar regalão ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

amu aperta campainha ikuto abre a porta olha o que tem nós braços de ikuto seus olhos se ar regalão quando ver um pequeno bebe nos braços de ikuto .

\- Ikuto... de quem esta criança ?.

\- Entra posso te explica .

Ikuto da passagem para que amu entre na casa , ele fecha a porta anda ate o sofá deita o bebe gentileza no sofá.

-" Quem essa bebe ? será filho do ikuto?... Não pode ser ?"

Amu viu o bebê bonito no sofá e ela olhou para Ikuto com uma cara de interrogação. -"Será que este é o seu bebê,ikuto?" Ela perguntou, incrédulo.

-Claro que não!. -Ele meio que gritou.

-Quero dizer, não. Ele não é meu bebê. Acabei de encontrar ele no estacionamento onde eu trabalho .

\- quando me aproximei do carro escutei choros , e Perse bi que vinha de uma pinha de caixas , me aproximei e vi este bebe.

ikuto se aproxima da amu entrega um bileite .

\- Este bilhete estava com a criança.

Amu pega o bileite das mão do ikuto abri começa a ler.

 **Bilhete Pov**

Por favor quem acha esta criança cuide dela por mim.

não tenho condição de cria-la , só pobre mal tenho comer

desejo que estas criança tenha futuro melhor .

ele tem apenas 3 messes não registrei .

onegai cuide dele por mim .

 **Bilhete Off**

Ela leu e seu rosto escurecido com tristeza. Ela se ajoelhou no chão ao lado do sofá e olhou para o bebê com tristeza.

"Pobre bebê", ela murmurou baixinho enquanto acariciava o rosto do bebê antes de olhar para ikuto de novo.

-Ele não parou de chorar desde que eu o encontrei. Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Por favor amu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Talvez ele esteja com fome. Ou talvez a fralda está molhada.- Amu sugeriu. Naquele momento, Amu torceu o nariz, cheirando algo ruim vindo do bebê. Ikuto já estava ajoelhado ao lado do sofá, também. Ele desembrulhou o cobertor e respirou um pulmão cheio de o mau cheiro. Ele virou a cabeça sobre o ombro e tossiu.

-Ikuto, você está bem?- Amu perguntou no interesse ao beliscar o nariz. Quando Ikuto recuperado do ataque cheiro cocô, eles pensaram em como tirar o bebê limpo. Eles decidiram levá-lo ao banheiro. Ela pegou o chuveiro removível e correu a água.

\- Ikuto e uma menina ...

Amu sorri e quando molhava a mão para ver temperatura da água estava muito quente nem muito frio enquanto lavava bumbum do bebê. O bebê parou de chorar e fez um som de surpresa. Foi tão bonito que Ikuto sorriu para ela. Ela colocou um pouco de sabão na mão e lavou-o novamente. Amu lavou as mãos antes de ela se levantou e enxugou-os com a toalha pendurada na parede lateral da casa de banho. Ikuto ergueu o bebê como ele se endireitou

Amu e enrolou a toalha ao redor do bebê, gentilmente secagem ele. O bebê fez um som brincalhão, quase como uma risada. Ambos sorriram para ela,

\- que vesti-la com o que ?" Amu perguntou enquanto Ikuto segurou o bebê toalha enrolada em seu braço.

-Nós podemos usar algumas das minhas roupas velhas.

Então ele disse Amu onde ela poderia encontrar algumas de suas camisas de idade. Amu foi para o seu quarto. Ela tirou duas de suas camisas. Ikuto levou bebe ate a cama deito . Ikuto realizada pernas do bebê se como Amu colocar uma de suas camisas sob fundo do bebê. Amu reunidos do outro lado e as mangas da camisa para o barriga do bebê, antes de parar.

\- Ikuto, você pode mantê-lo assim por um segundo?-Amu fez o que ela pediu.

Amu dobras as manga da blusa fazendo um pequeno nò e pretendo a blusa alfinete de segurança .

\- Então o que devemos fazer agora?.- Amu perguntou como eles olharam para o Menina em sua cama, que agora estava colocando as mãos na boca e babando sobre eles.

\- Não sei o que fazer com ela.

Amu suspira com um sorriso .

\- Não tome decisões precipitada . Esta noite nós precisamos toma conta dela.

\- Amu ...?

\- Não tome as decisões sozinho , vou de ajuda a cuidar dela ate gente achar um meio .

\- Agora precisamos alimentá-la deve esta com fome.

Ikuto pov

Pela segunda vez vejo que-le olhar de tristeza , quando amu me salvo na quele dia avi a chora por minhas dores , Não quero ver esse olhar novamente de tristeza.

Normal po.

\- Gente não podemos da leite comum vai fazer mal a ela.

\- Você fica aqui cuida dela .

\- Ikuto na onde você vai?.

\- Já esta muito trade você vim comigo, vou a farmácia 24 horas compra fraudas e as coisas necessária para o bebe.

\- fique a vontade se precisar de alguma coisa pode me ligar .

\- Ok.

Ikuto pega a chave do carro se dirige ate a porta e sai.

Amu volta olhar para criança estava na cama carecia as bochecha de leve começa abriga com ela.

\- vamos espera ikuto volta . Até la cuidarei de você.

bebe sorri para amu como se entendesse o que ela dizia .


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Amu cuidava do bebe Ikuto saio para fazer comprar o que bebe necessitava ter, ao chegar pediu informação umas das atendente logo ajudo pega o que necessitava, ela sorri para ikuto e pergunta sobre criança.

\- Ele é seu filho ?

\- Não apenas vou cuida dela por um tempo.

\- É uma menina ? Qual nome dela.

\- ela não tem nome . Apenas um bebe de 3 meses eu encontrei hoje abandonado.

\- Nossa! realmente você dever um coração de ouro pega uma criação e cuida-la.- a garota sorri para ikuto .

\- vamos eu vou te ajuda o que precisa para cuidar dela te explicarei qual em quando tempo você deve alimenta-la .

A mulher pega as coisas que ikuto precisa e explica como teve alimenta-la e como usar o leite em pó especial .ao termina de comprar tudo ikuto agrade-se a mulher coloca as coisas no carro começa dirigir para sua casa.

Ikuto chegando sua casa pega as sacolas fecha o seu carro abre a porta coloca as coisas sobre o sofá pega pacote de fraldas uma das 4 pecas de roupas avinha comprar não deixa-la núa poderia pega pneumonia fácil por ter corpo frágil . Ele sobre para seu quarto ver amu brigando com a menina em cima da cama , ikuto coloca as coisas em cima da cama e diz.

\- Amu pode vesti-la vou prepara o leite .

Amu olha para lado ver muda de roupa e fraldas para a menina.

\- Você ate compro roupas para ela ?

\- Sim não vou deixa assim , mesmo eu não fique com ela . Vou pensar com calma vou fazer com ela .

\- Vou prepara o leite dela pode troca-la ?

\- Sim .

ikuto sai do quarto vai ate cozinha pega pó especial pode fazer leite e quando amu trocava coloca uma fralda limpa muda de roupa .

\- Seus olhos não lindos bem azuis parece como o céu . É isso vou de chama de Sora que acha lindo nome combina com você pequena .

A criação fica alegre começa sorri para Amu, amu apega no colo .

\- Vou te chama de sora parte de agora .

ikuto termina de prepara mamadeira sobe para o quarto ver amu menina no colo se aproxima da cama senta entrega mamadeira para pega mamadeira ajeita meninas em seus braços antes ver se o leite não esta muito quente coloco levemente na boca , ikuto apenas observa e diz.

\- Você tem jeito para isso.

-Quando minha mãe cuidava da Ami sempre observa minha mãe, acho por isso estou tendo um pouco de facilidade para cuidar da Sora. - diz amu alegremente.

\- Sora ?..

\- A sim achei mais fácil da um nome a ela ate você se decidir . não gostou do nome ?.

\- Não achei lindo da onde você tiro essa nome.

\- Olhando para ela seus olhos são azuis claros parece com um céu azul.

\- Sora prazer e conhecê-la . - diz ikuto leve sua mão ate os pequenos dedos de sora ikuto dedo indicador pequena mãozinha sora agarro dedo de ikuto.

Ikuto sorri com alegria da amu , seus sonhos sempre imagino amu sento sua mulher de pois de casado tendo seu primeiro filho cuidaria dele é despertado seus pensamentos quando amu o chama perguntando se quer segurá-la um pouco .

\- Sim.

Amu retira devagar mamadeira na boca de Sora , Amu passa com cuidado para ikuto seus braços .

\- Segura ela assim estiver tanto mamadeira para ela .

Amu passa mamadeira para mão livre de ikuto , com um pouco de medo ikuto leva mamadeira de leve ate boca de sora logo de pois começo mamala novamente.

Sora termina de mama ikuto passa Sora para Amu que leva seus ombros levemente bate nas costa evita bebe se engasgue .Ikuto aproveita toda um banho, ao sair do banho se troca vai para quarto ver Sora dormindo na cama de casal e amu também ikuto se aproxima de amu com cuidado não acorda-la tira um fios de cabelos estava cumprindo rosto de amu jogando para trais , ele vai ate seu guarda-roupa pega uma coberta um pequeno lençol cobre Sora com pequeno lenço amu com coberta, sobrando espaço em sua cama ikuto se deita ao lado de amu acaba adormecendo .

Acordando se lembrando teria olhar Sora amu ver tudo escuro passa cuidadosamente sua mão pela cama ao sentir algo a trais de si amu se fira começa passa a mão para ver o que é esta trais de si quando escuta um voz exclama .

\- Ouww! cuidado na onde toca...

quando amu ver luz do abajur a sentir seus olhos queima um pouco ela ver ikuto sentado na cama.

\- Ikuto...

\- Xiuuu.- ikuto coloca seu dedo indicador na boca .

\- não vamos acorda-la, toma cuidado onde você toca partes íntimas são coisas muito pessoais.

\- Eu... Eu...

A cora ao vir ikuto disse , senta na cama olha para lado ver sora dormindo.

\- Ikuto que horas são ?

\- 4 :00 da amanha .

\- Você não dormiu?.

\- dormi um pouco.

ikuto senta na cama em costa suas costas cabeceira da cama puxa amu para si ela fica entre suas duas pernas , ikuto segurava sua cora tenda falar faz um gesto para que ela fique queta, amu vira seu rosto para olhar ikuto, ele se aproxima seu rosto de amu que fica alguns segundos hipnotizada par de safiras ikuto se aproxima de seu rosto ele aberta pouco mais cintura de amu seus lábios se tocam.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Capitulo 4**

O beijo se tornava intenso , Ikuto mantém as suas mãos em volta cintura de amu aberta mais , ele pega suas mão solta cintura pegando amu pena as pernas fazendo que fiquei posição de princesa entre suas pernas , ele para o beijo continua olhando amu estava completamente vergonhada, ikuto sorri carecia o rosto de amu delicadeza.

\- você fica completamente linda esta corada sabia.

Amu mantém em silencio desvia olhar com vergonha , ikuto leva sua mão queixo de Amu levantado rosto delicado olhar rostinho em vergonhado.

\- Amu..

\- I...kuto...eu...eu...acho...

\- Eu já entendi, vou espera você ter senti a vontade.

-o-obrigado ikuto.

\- eu vou cuidar da Sora e quando isso pode dormi esta casando divido o trabalho.

\- Não muito hoje é domingo estou de venha.

Ikuto levanta o coberto.

\- deite meu lado dormi, ela não vai acordar agora Amu.

\- Mais...

\- Sei ... mais .

\- Tenho medo de mover quando estou dormindo machucar ela .

\- Você não se mover muito deite mas perto de mim.

\- Ok . - Amu cora se deita ao lado de ikuto um pouco afasta dele , ele pega pela cintura aproxima o corpo de amu ao seu.

\- Pronto vamos aproveita descasar. - diz ikuto sentido o perfume dos cabelo de amu logo seguida fechando seus olhos.

\- urum. - amu apenas confirma com pequena barulho sai se sua boca baixo se mantém virada para sora esta dormindo profunda mente logo de pois amu fecha seus olhos dormi .

Amu pov

Acordo me levando as pouco olho para os lado não vejo Sora nem ikuto na cama ,me levanto saio do quarto desço as escadas vou ate cozinha vejo ikuto segurando Sora em seus braços cantando uma musica , sua voz era linda estava cantado vejo meus olhos para escuta-lo cantar.

Normal pov

A temporada é como virar uma página e ir em torno de um caminho de viagem Hoje você chora, mas se você sorrir amanhã um novo sol vai acender em você Se você está cansado, colocar o seu fardo Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar vai rasgar o escuridão Porque a luz de orientação vai me iluminar .

Você não tem que ter medo do costume, dia diferente e que estava faltando hoje Mesmo se você não está preocupado em encontrar uma coisa poderosa, a vida tem que continuar e ainda chegar a esta mão, para que nosso sentimento será interligada Só que agora eu vou dizer, boa noite luar vai rasgar a escuridão porque a luz emitida vai envolvê-lo antes de dormir, Deixe-me ouvir a sua música, mesmo que só um pouquinho Tenho certeza de que se ele chegar para a lua. o sol irá refleti-la .

E na manhã seguinte, ela só vai chegar para você Então, se tornar a nova luz Agora continue cantando Sua única canção de ninar Se você está cansado, em seguida, colocar o seu fardo Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar vai rasgar a escuridão Porque a luz de orientação vai iluminar me chegar a este lado para que o nosso sentimento será interligada Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar vai rasgar a escuridão Tudo é envolver na luz e continuará a iluminar você.

-" Escuto ikuto termina de cantar abro meus olhos , aplaudo ikuto , ele se vira me olha um sorriso me aproximo dele.

\- Onde aprendeu essa musica ? é muito linda .

\- Hum pensei não a cortaria mais bela adormecida , são 12H30.

\- está musica aprendi com minha mãe antes de eu Utau dormi minha mãe catava para nós .

\- Hum é uma linda musica , já é 12H30 podia ter me acordado ikuto já é trade .

-Já pedi o almoço de pois vou televar para casa .

\- Vou escovar meu dentes .

\- Ok vai Amu tem escova de dente dentro armario do banheiro nova e fechada pode usar.

\- OK ikuto obrigado .

Subo para o banheiro abro armario do banheiro como ikuto tinha me dito a escovas dente fechada e nova no armario pego uma ,tiro do pacote escove meus dente tremino volta para cozinha ikuto mantém Sora seus braços , vou ate ele peço eu poria segura ela um pouco , cuidadosamente ikuto me passa ela para meus braços.

\- Ikuto !

\- sim amu ?

\- já penso a respeito a Sora?

\- Sim um pouco vou levar amanha o médico saber esta bem de pois vou ir lar de adoçã posso cria-la mas...- vais uma pausa e respira .

\- Não sei darei conta sozinho cria-la quando chegar uma certa idade não como contarei sobre sua mãe.

\- Se você fica com ela acha vai ter dificuldade em lidar com isso ?.

\- Sim é não , por um lado ela vai quere saber sobre a mãe dela , quando tiver uns 5 anos não vou pode conta-la eu achei ela não vai entender tão fácil essa situação não posso esconder sobre isso a vida toda dela..

\- Você acha se manda lar de adoção ela pode encontra pais melhores que você poderia ser um pai.

\- Não eu ache o Pais adotivos será mais que eu ... mas ... Amu ela vai quere senti um carinho de uma mãe.

\- Sei... mais... mais... ikuto eu poderia ter ajudar .

Ikuto olha supresso as falava de amu um minutos sorrio e se aproxima de amu.

-obrigado amu acho tem se foca seus sonhos, eu não posso envolver você nisso é minha responsabilidade eu achei a troce para ka .

\- Mais ... mais não custa eu ajudar você .

\- Eu... eu sei é muita responsabilidade cuidar de uma criança educa-la eu poderia ter ajudar a cuidar dela ikuto.

\- Amu só uma pergunta . Você quer ser a mãe dela?


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Capitulo 5**

Amu esta com Sora seus braços e quando conversava com ikuto sobre respeito dela quando uma pergunta a pega de surpresa .

\- Amu só uma pergunta . Você quer ser a mãe dela?

-" o que ele quer fizer com isso ? eu ser a mãe dela ?".

\- Eu... Eu... já disse posso de ajudar cuidar dela ikuto.

\- Isso já sei amu .

\- Esquece Amu , bom vamos comer de pois disse levarei você para casa.

\- Hum...ok..

Ikuto pede almoço , após um tempo o almoço ikuto avinha pedido chega . Sora de pois ter mamado dorme ikuto coloca a no sofá com cuidado amu prepara a mesa eles possa almoçar . Os dois sei tão na mesa começa a comer em silencio após terminar de comer ikuto lavar os pratos amu ajuda segar a louça , Terminando de arruma tudo Amu pega Sora no colo ikuto pega as chaves do carro dois entra ikuto da a partida no carro começa a dirigi para casa de Amu , ao chegar- la ikuto estaciona desliga o carro amu sai do carro com sora nos braços ikuto também ,Amu vai ate a porta de casa passa sora com cuidado para ikuto ela possa abri a porta .

Abrindo a porta a mãe de amu aparece ver dois na porta ver algo pequeno nos braços de ikuto vai ate ele .

\- Ikuto essa criança ?.

\- A mãe podemos explicar isso.- diz amu.

\- entram entre vamos. - diz mãe de amu.

Os dois entra se tão na sala ikuto explica tudo o que aconteceu como encontro a criança.

\- Todinha , como alguém tem coragem de anpodonar um bebe assim . - Midori se levanta no sofá vai ate ikuto.

\- Será eu posso ?.

\- Claro.

Midori pega a criança seu colo com cuidado.

\- Como ela é linda..

\- Decidimos a chama de Sora. Amu que escolheu .É um nome lindo. - diz ikuto olhando para amu e sorrindo.

-Amu cora não diz nada , mãe de amu observar os dois.

\- é lindo nome para uma menina.

\- Ikuto já sabe sobre respeito futuro dessa criança?. - Midori olha serio para ikuto.

\- Estou pensando com calma, Se eu a manda para um abrigo uma família adotá-la possa fazer mal a ela. Se eu ficar com ela terei dificuldade em saber lidar com ela .

\- Que dificuldade ikuto acha que teria ? .- pergunta Midori.

\- Não quero menti para ela chegar certa idade quero ela sabia a verdade. A outra ela sentira falta de um carinho de uma mãe , eu trabalho isso não me impede de cuidar dela.

\- Ikuto...

\- Sim...

\- Ser você quiser tenho uma amiga que trabalha no Hospital podemos levar Sora la hoje fazer os exames saber como ela está . Posso pedi que registra ela seu nome por um tempo ate você decidir será melhor para você futuro dessa pequena .

\- Você ficara responsável por um tempo por ela e quando adoção procurá-la uma família adequada para ela. O que você acha disso ?.

\- Ikuto ...? que acha ?. - Amu pergunta .

\- Não me custa tentar ter uma vida de pai por um tempo. Você me ajudaria Amu ?.- Ikuto olha para amu olhar serenado .

\- Claro que sim eu disse iria ter ajudar.

\- Obrigado Amu.

\- Então esta decidido vou ligar para minha amiga informa sobre situação .- Diz Midori animada e sorrindo.

\- Será uma grande experiência para você querida no futuro quando tiver seus filhos .

-Mãe ... nem sei vou me casar um dia.

\- A vai ser casar eu quero ter netos .

Amu cora escuta isso de sua mãe , Ikuto carecia cabelos de amu e sorri .

\- Pode deixa senhorita midori eu darei seus netos senhora quer tanto. - ele sorri para amu que corava bruscamente .

\- Kyaaa! .- mãe de amu grita de alegria e quando sorria saia pequeno coração sua felicidade .

\- Vou ligar para minha amiga , espere um minutos por favor .

A mãe de Amu passa pequena sora para os braços de amu com cuidado , e sai para fazer a ligação . Amu mantém pequeno seus braços continua corada situação , Ikuto a olha serenata mente coloca suas mão en volta cintura de amu aproxima seu corpo ao dela da um pequeno beijo na testa dela.

\- Iku...to...!

-Amu queria pergunta uma coisa poso ?.

\- é claro.

\- Me de uma chance ?. Quer ser minha namorada?.

\- " O que eu digo para ele?." - amu continua corada olha para sora ver as mão de ikuto em volta de sua cintura.

-" O que eu digo?... sinto meu coração bater tão forte por ele ...?"

Amu escuta voz de ikuto cantando baixa a musica de ninar hoje de amanha .

A temporada é como virar uma página e ir em torno de um caminho de viagem Hoje você chora, mas se você sorrir amanhã um novo sol vai acender em você Se você está cansado, colocar o seu fardo Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar vai rasgar o escuridão Porque a luz de orientação vai me iluminar .

Você não tem que ter medo do costume, dia diferente e que estava faltando hoje Mesmo se você não está preocupado em encontrar uma coisa poderosa, a vida tem que continuar e ainda chegar a esta mão, para que nosso sentimento será interligada Só que agora eu vou dizer, boa noite luar vai rasgar a escuridão porque a luz emitida vai envolvê-lo antes de dormir, Deixe-me ouvir a sua música, mesmo que só um pouquinho Tenho certeza de que se ele chegar para a lua. o sol irá refleti-la .

E na manhã seguinte, ela só vai chegar para você Então, se tornar a nova luz Agora continue cantando Sua única canção de ninar Se você está cansado, em seguida, colocar o seu fardo Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar vai rasgar a escuridão Porque a luz de orientação vai iluminar me chegar a este lado para que o nosso sentimento será interligada Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar vai rasgar a escuridão Tudo é envolver na luz e continuará a iluminar você.

\- Musica de ikuto aquece meu coração a ouvir ele canta ."

\- Ikuto... Eu...eu...

-Aceito ser sua namorada.- amu cora.

Ikuto teria uma suas mão em volta cintura de Amu carecia os cabelos de amu se aproxima do rosto dela.

-sempre Te amei minha hime.

Ikuto a beija calmante, Amu veja seus olhos aproveita quele momento entre eles.A trais da porta mãe de amu filha tudo oque acontecia seus olhos brilha com alegria .

-" finamente minha filha noto amor de ikuto."


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Capitulo 6**

Ikuto mande uma suas mãos em volta da cintura de amu aproxima seu rosto novamente nova mente da um pequeno beijo nas bochechas de amu.

\- Sua mãe volta conversarei com ela. Sobre o pedido de namoro.

Amu apenas acena com a cabeça em vergonhada . Quando escutam a porta da sala abri escutam uma voz familiar alegre .

\- Família cheguei .- Diz o pai de amu entrando em casa uma mala. O pai de amu olha para os sua filha e ikuto estavam juntos ikuto manter uma suas mão em volta da amu, com barulho da porta se fechando com tudo assusta Sora começa a chora , Amu tenta aclamá-la. O pai de amu continua em movem vendo que-la cena amu segurando uma criança seu colo chorando e ikuto ao lado dela.

Mãe de amu percebe e sai de trais da porta .

\- Oi querido bem vindo.!

O pai de amu continua parado começa fica pálido quando larga a mala corre fica enfrente amu .

\- Filha ! dês quando deve um bebe seu pai não estava sabendo .- desespero do pai Amu continua e chorando , quando ele olha para ikuto olha fuzilando.

\- Ikuto! quero explicação . O que você vez com minha filha.

Ikuto encolhe a seco.

\- Pai! da para ser calma . - Amu pede.

\- Querido ! se calme esta assustando a criança. - Midori ta um pequeno tapa cabeça do marido .

\- Deixa eles explicar m acho ikuto tem algo nós dizer.

De pois pai de amu se calmo , amu tentava fazer Sora para de chora seu colo de pois estava tudo calmo ikuto explico novamente como encontro a menina .

\- Graças kami-sama pensei que minha filha Tinha...

\- Querido demos escuta Ikuto tem ano dizer .

\- Obrigado senhorita Hinamori . Queria comunicar sobre eu a amu vamos começa a namora.

\- gostaria saber sua aprovação sobre meu namoro sua filha.

O pai de amu fica pálido ao ouvir falava "Namora" sai uma pequena alma de sua boca .-" Minha pequena filha vai namora?."

\- Por mim tudo bem ! vocês tem minha permissão Ikuto! . - diz o pai de amu acorda para realidade .

\- Quero respeito ikuto.

\- Tudo bem não farei nada que respeita se Amu.

\- Por mim tudo bem ikuto.- Diz mãe de amu alegre.

\- Ikuto podemos conversas sóis. - diz pai de amu , se levanta do sofá.

\- Claro . - ikuto também se levanta segue o pai da amu conversa. Apenas deixando Amu segurando Sora sua mãe senta ao lado de sua filha.

\- Querida sabe esses 5 anos ikuto deve paciência , que você se desistisse seus sentimentos por ele.

\- Eu sei mamãe alguma vezes ikuto me chama para sair comm ele eu sentia o que ele queria transmitir para mim .

\- Sabe que agora vocês dois vai ter um caminho a percorre , chegada dessa criança pode trazer trazer dificuldade e muita responsabilidade ikuto adota-la realmente.

\- Eu sei , mas quero ajuda muito ikuto a cuidar dela, mesmo eu seja um colegial querendo da uma de babar .

\- Querida sabia de uma coisa mãe é aquela que cria mesmo não sendo seu filho , estará todas as situação para proteger .

\- Como ikuto disse terá momento ele não saberá lidar com ela , aqui um tempo. Se ele tiver aponha de uma companheira nessas situações ele dera mas confiança em si .

\- Mamãe.

\- Não vou impedir que faça sua escolha deverá ajuda-lo ou não ,pense bem não se arrebenta mais trade suas escolhas .

Ikuto volta para sala pai de amu e se sem tão .

\- Eu posso dar outra noticia sobre o caço .

\- Liguei para minha amiga trabalha em uma clínica podemos levara a Sora hoje mesmo aqui 1 hora pode-la examina-la .- diz Midori .

\- Tudo bem, obrigado midori.

\- Que isso ikuto.

\- Sora ?! já deram nome para ela ?.

\- Sim querido não podemos deixa-la sei nome ate ikuto se decidi . É lindo nome nossa filha escolheu .

O pai da amu seus olhos brilha ele pega com cuidado Sora do colo de Amu , Sora começa a chora é tirada colo de amu .

\- Olha querido ela não gosto de você.

\- Ela não bonitinha querida .

Sora chorava estava no colo pai da amu , ele a entrega a sora novamente para amu para de chora o pai dela começa a chora e dizendo ela não gosto de mim.

\- Amu quer eu segure ela pode descasar seus braços ? - ikuto pergunta .

\- Ela vai chora de novo . Não custa tentar.

Amu passa com cuidado Sora para ikuto ela fica chama quando a mãe de Amu sorri e diz.

\- Ela pensa são os pais dela .

Amu e ikuto escuta ficam pouco paralisados dois cora . Se passa uma hora Amu e ikuto , Midori são a clínica , chegando la Midori conversa com sua amiga , a medica examina a menina ver esta saudável com nem um problema .

\- Posso deixa ela por um tempo sua guarda único problema é se parece uma família interessada nela foram aprovado na documentação ,financeiro você dera 3 dias se decidir para adota-la por completo saiba quer coquer momento pode parece uma família pode ser aqui uma semana ou ate mesmo mês . Se passar torno de um ano vocês terá entrega-la abrigo de adoção no caço decidir não ficar com ela .

\- Certo . - diz ikuto.

\- Quem ficara responsável por ela ?.

\- Eu. - diz ikuto .

\- Vou fazer um documento seus dados, tem alguém a mais ajudara a cuidar dela ?.

\- Eu vou ajuda-lo a cuidar dela. - diz amu tanto um passo a frente .

\- Midori aceita sua filha se responsabilize ela é de menor .

\- Sim ... Stella , Amu vez sua escolha. Não vou se intrometer o que ela decidi , so apenas isso a levaria algo perigoso .

\- Vou precisa apenas dos dados dos dois , qual relacionamento entre os dois .Nome da criança podem escolher ele .

\- O nome já fui decidido dela.

A medica termina de fazer documento , Amu e ikuto Midore vão embora ikuto diz precisa fazer as compras para Sora como roupas outras coisas Midori diz vai ajuda-lo o que precisa . Eles vão para o shop Ikuto agradece pela ajuda com as compras .

\- Ainda não terminamos temos arruma um beliches para ela dormi. - Diz Midori.

\- Eu Amu vamos ver isso ikuto , e quando você nos espera aqui .

Sora esta com Amu seu colo ikuto segurava as sacolas.

\- Mas senhorita Midori pode deixa vou compra beliches para sora e a minha responsabilidade .

\- Sei ikuto , isso é por minha conta também amu vai de ajudar agora ela também trabalha por período de 4 anos , vocês terão que se organizar seus horários revisar . quero ajuda com algo você já gasto metade seu salário essas compras para Sora , deixe isso comigo e Amu.

Midori puxa sua filha em direção loja de moveis .

O dia termina com Amu e Midori escolhendo beliche para sora , Ikuto a leva as duas para casa amu despede do ikuto da sora amanha amu ira para escola de amanha cedo de pois ao trabalho 4 horas sair do trabalho ira para casa de ikuto assim conversa por uma hora sobre seus horários , ikuto entra as 7 da noite seu serviço ira ate as 11 da noite . Ikuto chega sua casa com sora e as comprar coloca tudo no sofá sobe para seu quarto com ela.

 **Ikuto pov**

\- Hoje eu voce pequena teremos um noite sei Amu por perto .

A menina sorri para ikuto estava deitada na cama .

\- Vou te trocar alimentar para dormimos. - diz ikuto sorrindo para a pequena.


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Capitulo 7**

Amu levanta cedo vai para escola ate período de aula acabar , saindo do trabalha vai direito seu trabalho de meio período café maid ao termina seu Horário sai correndo para casa de ikuto poderem conversa sobre seus horários , Amu toca capanhia , ikuto pois alguns minutos abre a porta para amu .Amu entra ikuto abraça e beijando, amu cora.

\- Já estava com saudade .

\- Ikuto como está Sora?.

\- Ela acabo de dormi, podemos conversa.

\- Sim.

Ikuto puxa amu ele senta no sofá faz com que amu senta se seu colo , amu cora não está acostumada .Eles começa conversa sobre seus horários sábado amu esta livre o dia todo e domingo pode ficar a tarde com Sora no domingo ikuto estará de folga poderá passar o tempo livre ajudando cuidar da Sora , pode fica com Amu. Dias de semana amu fica entre a noite com sora ate ikuto chegar de seu serviço .

\- Então estamos conversados ? . - ikuto pergunta .

\- Sim , O beliches já chego ikuto ?.

\- Já apenas amanha ele vem montar .

\- Hum... ok ela esta dormindo com você ?.

\- Sim quase não consigo dormi medo ela caia da cama mesmo sendo cama de casal ou de machucar ela e quando eu durmo .

\- Amu mais uma coisas .- Ikuto retira amu de seu colo e se levanta vai ate balcão da cozinha pega algo , vai ate amu .

\- Esta e chave de casa se precisar sair algo do tipo esta copias para você .

\- Sim.

\- Vou toma um banho ir trabalha fica a vontade , Sora esta no quarto dormindo já tomo leite .

\- Tá então vou subir e fazer umas tarefas de casa .

\- Ok.

Ikuto sobe para tomar um banho amu retira algumas coisas de sua mochila sobe para o quarto ver Sora dormindo na cama , amu senta devagar na cama não acorda-la de leve massa dois dedos nas bochechas de sora.

\- que kawaiii.

Amu senta no chão a ponha suas costa na cama abre seu caderno olha para tarefa tem fazer amu começa a faze-la de pois algum tempo ikuto sai do banheiro vai direção seu quarto onde ver amu sentada no chão.

\- Amu..!

\- Sim ikuto . - amu olha para ikuto apenas ver ele usando uma calça social aberta seu peitoral a mostra amu cora .

\- Sai do chão pode usar minha escrevania .

-Tu...do ...bem...eu ... me...me ...sentar aquir...- diz amu gaguechando por ver ikuto sua frente apenas de calça aberta.

Ikuto aproxima de Amu ele se agacha leva sua mão queixo de amu fazendo com quela olha-se para ele , ikuto dá um pequeno selinho em amu e diz seus ouvidos .

\- Quando eu voltar , prometo dar atenção para você . tá meu amor.

Amu cora tentar falar alguma coisa.

\- ta...ta.

Ikuto se levanta abre seu guarda-roupa pega blusa social sai do quarto ikuto termina de se arruma sai para trabalha apenas deixando Amu e Sora , e quando amu fazia seu dever sora dormir quando começa acorda amu a pega no colo .

\- Boa tarde sora, é amu vai cuidar de você ikuto saio para trabalha.- a menina apenas sorri para amu estive alegre .Amu se aponha suas costas na cabeceira da cama .

\- Hum...que cação de ninar eu posso cantar para você .

\- Hum... deixa eu ver ...já sei que ikuto canta para você não conhece muito bem a letra posso tentar .

A temporada é como virar uma página e ir em torno de um caminho de viagem Hoje você chora, mas se você sorrir amanhã um novo sol vai acender em você Se você está cansado, colocar o seu fardo Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar ...

\- Gomene Sora não conheço muito bem a fazer e quando o ikuto não chega em ?

Amu passa o tempo brigando com Sora fazendo seu dever de casa quando ikuto chega de seu serviço entra em casa ver amu no sofá sentada com sora seus braços.

\- Ela deu trabalho ?

\- Ikuto ! não assim de pois saio ela acordo fiquei com ela .

\- Consego fazer seu dever ?.

\- Sim consegui . Ela já esta quase dormindo .

\- São 11Horas .Amu pode fica com ela so um pouco ? vou subir me troca .

\- Ok ikuto.

Ikuto se aproxima de amu beija testa dela sobe para seu quarto se trocar ao descer ikuto pega Sora , leva seu quarto coloca no meio da cama ela dormia volta para sala se aproxima de amu a puxa trazendo para si ikuto cai sobre o sofa amu em cima dele.

\- Agora é sua vez receber toda tenção do mundo .

\- ikuto...

-Calma não vou fazer nada de mais ,Apenas relaxe sei que você não gostaria de fazer aquilo agora não.

Amu cora balança cabeça como um não.

\- eu sei vai apenas quere quando senti segura de si própria, Sei não vai quere sua primeira vez na sala em um sofá. - ikuto da uma pequena risada .

\- Ikuto!...eu...eu . não pensei nada disso.

\- Eu sei so apenas disse.

Ikuto leva sua mão ate queixo de amu carecia sua pequena boca seu polegar ele se aproxima começa beija-la com delicadeza morde lábios inferior de amu aprofundado cada vez mais os beijos ser torna intensamente dois separam por volta de ar amu braça ikuto se aponha peito de ikuto retribui abraço .

\- Vamos fica assim mais um pouco, antes eu te levar para casa.

\- urhum ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Um mês se passa dês que ikuto está responsável por Sora , todos os dias Amu sai da escola vai para o trabalho do trabalho ajudar ikuto a cuidar da Sora . Apenas os domingo pode relaxar junto passar o tempo ikuto e Amu .

Amu avinha pegado o jeito de cuidar da Sora como alimenta-la troca-la e também ikuto se torno mais fácil do que primeira semanas , Sora algumas noites choravas por volta de Amu.

Ikuto acordava tentava acalma-la sora continuava a ligava para Amu a noite colocava o celular no alto falante que Sora escuta-se Amu outro lado conversando com ela.

Amu esta seu trabalho quando pede para Rima fica no seu lugar duas horas a mais já que duas trabalha no mesmo café.

\- Por favor rima pode fica novamente no meu lugar ?.

\- Amu essa 3 vês que você me pede isso. Vocês tem algum compromisso de pois do trabalho ?

\- tenho ... por favor Rima eu faço novamente seu dever de casa nessa sexta

\- Ok eu fico no seu lugar , quero saber quando ultimamente sair correndo para fazer as coisas quase não tem tempo gente sair juntas no sábado e domingo.

\- Rima obrigado mesmo ...quando eu tiver oportunidade contarei eu prometo contar tudo a você mais calma.

\- Agora vai antes eu me arrependa ...

\- Sim...

Amu sai da cozinha vai para vestiário se arruma rápido pega suas coisas corre para casa de ikuto.

-" Essa não ikuto terá 1 hora antes de sair de casa ir trabalha . tenho que corre mais."

Amu chega na casa de ikuto abre a porta e diz.

\- cheguei ikuto desculpe pela demora ...

Amu coloca suas coisas no sofá não ver ikuto nem na sala nem no cozinha sobe ate o quarto onde ver ikuto conversando com alguém , amu se aproxima era utau com Sora seus braços .

\- Utau ?...

\- Oi Amu quando tempo ...

\- é verdade bom tempo nós não vemos .- diz Amu

\- bom vou deixa vocês duas conversando vou toma um banho ir trabalha .- diz ikuto pegando um roupa no seu guarda-roupa.

\- Amu ! por que você não me conto sobre você é ikuto ? e também sobre está criança?

\- desculpe utau foi pega de supressa , com acorreria do dia dia, não to nem conseguindo conversa com ninguém.

\- Eu só a única que não fiquei sabendo disso ?

\- Não foi a unica o resto pessoal também não sabe , sobre eu ikuto..nem a Sora.

\- Você e ikuto estão tendo uma de pai e mãe.

\- mais ou menos isso , agora ikuto vai sair para trabalha eu cuido dela ate ele chegar .

\- tem dia a sora acorda e madrugada e chora ikuto tenta a clamá-la não consegue ele liga para mim eu converso com ela pelo telefone ate ela dormi.

\- Olha só que linda! ela quer você dois juntos dormindo com ela . Ne Sora . me diz você quer ver sua mamãe a Amu seu papai Ikuto dois juntos com você ?.- Utau estende Sora ela começa a sorri fazendo um barulho de pequenas risadas

\- Utau não é bem assim só apenas ajudando o ikuto a cuidar dela.

\- mesmo assim não deixa de ser a mãe . Ela sente sua falta as noite ela sabe você cuida dela como se fosse a mãe dela

Ikuto saio do banheiro arrumado vai ate seu quarto se aproxima de amu a beijando na testa .

\- estou saindo para trabalha quando eu volta prometo da atenção as duas ...

\- as duas ? - amu pergunta

\- Vou passa final de semana meu irmão já não haverá trabalho para mim nem gravação .

\- que bom utau.

ikuto se despede das duas vai trabalha e quando utau e amu conversa e cuidava de horas passa ikuto volta de seu trabalho entra em casa ver as meninas jantado e conversando , ikuto se aproxima delas.

\- Como está a Sora ?.

\- Esta dormindo no berço .- diz amu

\- Amanha é sábado , eu posso fica com a Sora a noite por que vocês dois não sai um pouco?. - diz utau

\- Mais Utau é minha responsabilidade cuidar dela.- diz ikuto.

\- é minha também .- diz amu

\- Já sei ... não custa pega um noite para vocês dois sair um pouco namora muda rotina faz bem de vez e não estressa vocês precisa tempo só para vocês.

\- Não fazem essas cara do tipo acho melhor não aceita...  
\- Vocês dois vão sair querendo ou não.  
\- Tudo bem Utau eu e Amu saímos a noite.  
\- Otimo ouvir isso de vocês mano. Vão curti a noite um cinema , um janta ter a noite de vocês .  
Amu cora ao ouvir "ter a noite de vocês".  
\- Utau boa ideia ir janta e o cinema .- diz ikuto tentado disfarça.  
\- Que foi vai me diz que ate agora vocês não...  
\- Não utau...só estamos um mês namorado .  
\- É um mês que vi raro pai e mãe .  
\- Utau isso não vem ao caso. - diz ikuto.  
\- Ae quem escolheu o nome para Sora?.  
\- A amu .  
\- HUM... fio amu esse é primeiro passo de uma mãe escolher nome de seu filho.  
\- Utau ! - Amu cora .  
\- Eu disse isso a ela Utau . Sora ver Amu já como uma mãe , ela diz que não apenas sora se apego .  
\- Será mesmo apenas apego .Sora não ver Amu como um baba e sim já como uma mae , ela chora as noite por quere Amu por berto.  
\- Da para vocês dois para com isso ! já estou sei jeito .

Ikuto passa um tempo com amu utau aproveito para toma um banho , ikuto levo Amu para casa e quando utau olhava a sora,chegando casa de Amu conversa sua mãe poderia dormi na casa do ikuto já que utau está la poderia coloca papo em dia . A mãe de amu deixa mais pede para que ikuto converse pai de Amu , ikuto entra conversa pai dela e quando pai de amu encarava ikuto um olhar quere matar ikuto encosta-se em amu .O pai dela deixa ikuto se despede de Amu .

Ikuto volta para sua casa pede para que utau já podia ir dormi , ele comece conta . Ikuto senta sua cama olha para berço perto de sua cama ver sora acordada , ikuto se aproxima a pega no colo.

\- Minha pequena hime não está dormindo por que ? em ...?

\- Sua mamãe já foi mais amanha ela está aqui nós dois dormiremos juntos .- ikuto passa levemente seu dedo bochechas de Sora , fica com ela por tempo que caísse no sono.

De amanha cedo amu faz suas tarefas de casa arruma roupa para sair a outras quando chega na casa de ikuto se troca para chegar a noite ikuto busca amu de carro.

\- Ikuto vamos a onde ?.

\- Que tão gente ir no cinema ?.

\- Pode ser .

\- De pois do cinema vamos ir janta . Alguma preferência Amu.

\- Não nem uma coquer lugar que você me levar está bom.

Ikuto aproximo seu rosto de amu a beija.

\- Agora vamos.

Ikuto começa dirigir chegando no cinema amu diz que ikuto poderia escolher o filme ikuto decidi escolher um filme de terror amu não gosta muito ikuto pede que ela escolhe-se ao escolher o filme vão assistir filme quando filme termina , Ikuto pela amu para jantar a beira do mar .

\- Esta com frio ?.

\- um pouco.- diz amu esfregando seus braços.

Ikuto retira sua jaqueta da para amu veste ele abraça pelo ombro entra no restaurante para jantarem .

\- O lugar é lindo ikuto.

-Nossa noite a inda não término .- diz ikuto sorrindo.

\- Está prefeito a beira do mar estamos jantado luz de velas na mesa , não tem como não esta prefeito.- diz amu pouco corada .

\- Está voltando algo .

Ikuto chama um gascão pede um vinho .

\- mais ikuto eu não posso beber .- diz amu.

\- Eu sei apenas uma única taça de vinho antes de irmos.

O garção trais duas tachas o vinho os serve.

\- tão britamos. - diz ikuto tom sussurro .

eles brindam amu apenas toma um cole de vinho , ikuto retira algo de seu bolso.

\- Já estamos um mês namorado queria dedar isto .Amu cora ao ver pequena caixa preta , ikuto abre revelando dois anel ele tira um anel pede a mãe de amu. Cola seu dedo amu continua corada.

\- O-obrigado ikuto pela está noite.

\- ja volto vou pagar a conta.- ikuto se levanta vai ate amu a beija de pois sai pagar a conta ao volta amu se levanta segura mão de ikuto , apenas de solto ao entra no carro . ikuto da pequeno selinho em amu ele começa dirigir para casa de volta , Ao chegar dois entra ver utau na sala.

\- Chegarão dois bobinhos pensei passaria a noite fora .

\- Utau!.

\- Estou brigando mano , bom a Sora está dormindo ela é um fofa nem me deu trabalho nem mesmo choro. Bom agora eu vou dormi . Oyasuminasai para os dois.

Utau sobe para o quarto fecha a porta .

\- Ikuto vou me troca.

\- Ok vai la vou ver como está a Sora.

os dois sobem amu vai para o banheiro se trocar ,ikuto da uma olhada em sora estava dormindo vesti outra roupa , arruma a cama amu entra no quarto um pouco em vergonha e fecha a porta.

Ikuto se deita ao lado do berço amu senta na cama para se deitar , ikuto apagar o abajur se acheita na cama aproxima seu corpo de amu abraçando.

-Não podemos fala muito alto.- diz ikuto sussurrando ouvidos de amu.

Amu da uma pequena risada de leve fira para direção de ikuto o abraça encosta sua cabeça peito de ikuto, ele leva sua mão ate rosto de amu carecia os lábios de leve a beija.

\- Como é bom ter você aqui meu lado. - ikuto sussurra.

\- Foi salva por duas coisas ?.

\- como assim ikuto.

\- Se nós estivemos apenas só, sem a sora no quarto nem mesmo minha irmã com os ouvis na porta do quarto . poderíamos.

\- ik...ikuto... isso ..é...

\- não o faria se você não quisesse .

Ikuto encosta sua testa de amu beija sua testa de pois aproxima seus lábios amu retribui o beijo.

\- Obrigado mesmo pela noite .ikuto..

-você merece e muito mais.- ikuto solta uam pequena risada volta beijar amu.

\- Seu pai saber um dia você não voltara para casa intera , acho ele me mataria.

\- como assim ikuto eu não volta intera?.

\- esqueça vamos dormi .

\- aa agora eu quero saber .

-eu quis dizer um dia. você não ira volta para casa intera , não será mais virgem.

\- Ikuto!...

\- Eu disse para esquecer .- ikuto sorri abraça amu mais com força leva uma suas mão ate uma das perna de amu apega faz com que uma das perna delas fique entre as suas .

\- Agora você não sentira frio já esta apenas usando short e uma blusa.

Ikuto mantém amu seus braços amu mantém sua cabeça seu peito ikuto beija testa de amu de pois seus lábios ates de ir dormi .

\- Boa noite ikuto.

\- Boa noite amor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

De madrugada ikuto e amu acorda ao escuta chora de Sora , Ikuto se levanta acende abajur esta ao lado da cama em cima do criado mudo , Amu também se levanta senta na cama.

\- Pode deixa eu tomo canta dela Amu pode volta a dormi .- diz ikuto e quando pega Sora estava no berço chorando , ikuto a pega no colo tenta acalma-la .

\- Xiuu calma eu to aqui . - ikuto tenta a clamá-la .

\- Ikuto pode deixa isso comigo , você sempre cuida dela algumas noite não estou aqui .- amu se levanta da cama se aproxima do ikuto pega Sora dos braços de ikuto.

\- Vou trepara um pouco de leite para ela .

\- Ok .

Ikuto sai do quarto vai ate a cozinha prepara o leite para Sora , Amu fica com ela tenta acalma-la seus braços .

-" Ela esta quente ? apenas impressão minha eu acabei de sair da cama ?."

Amu encosta dois dedos na testa de sora para realmente confirma esta quente .

\- " To para não seja minha impressão vou pedi ikuto ver ela esta quente ."

De pois 5 minutos ikuto sobe para o quarto ver amu estava tentado acalma-la , ikuto esta com mamadeira na mão se aproxima da cama onde amu esta sentada segurando da mamadeira para amu pode-la alimenta-la .

\- Ikuto..? pode ver ela esta quente ? se não e apenas minha impressão acabei de sair da cama .

Ikuto pousa sua mão de leve na testa se Sora .

\- Ela esta um pouco quente .

\- Ikuto eu to preocupada , dês nos acordamos ela não para de chora , por cima esta quente .- diz amu ficando preocupada .

\- Vamos ver ela toma o leite tentamos acalma-la, se ela continua quente vamos leva-la a hospital .

\- Sim.

Amu tenta acalma-la fazer com pare de chora , Utau acorda pergunta o que ouve , Ikuto explica que Sora esta um pouco quente não para de chora , Ikuto tento dar mamadeira para Sora não quis , Amu e ikuto decide bar um banho dela para ver baixa um pouco a febre . Ao toma banho Sora se a calma um pouco para de chora Utau volta a dormi , Amu se alivia um pouco ao ver Sora paro de chora sentia seu coração um pouco afrito.

\- Ikuto .! não consigo ser a Sora desse jeito .

Ikuto coloca Sora na cama abraça amu esfrega as costa de amu .

-Tenta manter a calma Amu , Vamos espera um pouco ok , a febre não diminuir vamos leva hoje mesmo Sora para hospital .

Amu se calma ikuto e amu ficam acordados por sora esta quente passa 2 horas Sora volta a Chora amu apega no coloco tenta acalma-la .

\- Vou pega a chave do carro .- diz ikuto se arrumando .

\- Ikuto na onde esta os documentos dela?.

\- Esta no criado mudo lado direito da cama , na primeira gaveta.

\- vou pega documentos.

De pois um tempo Ikuto e amu chega ao hospital logo são atendidos pelo uma medica examinar sora.

\- Quantos mês ela tem ? - medica pergunta.

\- 4 Mes . - ikuto responde .

\- Fizero bem trazer ela logo começo a febre .Ela um pouco desidratada , por volta de vitamina , recomento diminua com o leite começa a da babinha e água .

\- Mais dodoura corre algum risco a febre piora ? -Amu pergunta um pouco de receio .

\- Como eu disse apenas falta de vitaminas e normal isso acontecer primeiro filho do casal por não ter experiência como amamenta-lo 3 mês em diante . Darei vacina em costas para ela com vitaminas , mas gostaria que deixa-se ela aqui por duas 2 horas observação , se a febre piora pode ser outra coisa, a febre não apenas e um gripe ela também pode vim outros problemas alem de uma gripe comum .Por isso melhor observa-la por duas 2 horas realmente ter certa não a mais nada alem pouco desidratação .

\- Ok doutora muito obrigado por tudo.

\- De nada alem disse esse meu trabalho , ela é uma garotinha muito linda . Vocês podem espera na sala de espera e quando isso preparei a lista do que devem alimenta-la se por acaso ter febre de novo recomento .

\- medicamento Paracetamol em doses específicas para crianças. A dose a ser administrada ao seu filho depende de sua idade e do peso.

Ikuto e amu saio da sala espera sala de espera Ikuto senta no sofá amu fica em pé .

\- Vem aqui não vai adianta nada fica em pé . - diz ikuto.

\- Não consigo fica parada.

Ikuto se levanta do sofá e puxa amu faz com que ela sente seu colo .

\- São 4 da amanha tenta descansar um pouco .

Amu em consta sua cabeça ombros de ikuto , ikuto retira seu casaco sobre amu, alguns minutos passa amu adormece ikuto mantém acordado ele mantém sua mao ao redor cintura de amu outra mao livre acariciava os cabelos de amu .

-" nossa noite acabo um pouco que agitada . "

As duas horas se passa ikuto e acordado pela medica avisando esta tudo bem com a Sora eles poderia ir para casa , ikuto acorda amu que se levanta no pulo , ikuto se levanta entra na sala conversa com a medica e quanto Amu espera em pé na sala de espera após alguns minutos ikuto sai com sora em seus braços. .

 **Amu pov**

Pode-se tolice de minha parte quando vi Sora com febre entrei desespero não saber o que fazer . Me pergunto se isso é sentimento uma mãe reagiria ver seu filho assim ? .

Não que eu seja a verdadeira mãe de Sora esse mês passei com ikuto com ela me sinto estivesse sento a mãe dela de verdade por cuida dela . Tenho medo se isso continua esse sentimento crescer dentro de mim , Ikuto devera toma decisão que ele acha certa .

 **Normal pov**

Voltando para casa quase amanhecendo , ikuto e amu chega na casa de ikuto e sobem para o quarto . Amu coloca Sora no berço .

\- vamos dormi um pouco , quando acordamos eu vou no mercado comprar alimento para Sora .-Diz ikuto retirando sua jaqueta coloca pendurados de roupa vai ate a cama e se deita, Amu vaz a mesma coisa se deita ao lado de ikuto.

\- Vou coloca o relógio desperta aqui algumas horas. - diz ikuto e retirando sua blusa .

\- Ikuto ! esta retirando sua blusa ?. - amu corada .

\- to pouco com calor não vou ligar o ar por causa da Sora.

Ikuto se ajeita na cama e puxa amu para si abraça.

\- Não se preocupe amanha Sora vai esta melhor.

\- eu sei ikuto não consigo pensar em ver ela doente de novo .

-ela ja esta melhor esquece vamos descansa .

Ikuto se matem abraçado com amu a beija na nunca .

\- é estranho .

\- O que ?

\- Nos dormimos juntos.

\- ja dormimos junto antes .

\- Eu sei agora e diferente .

\- Não e diferente única coisa que mudou foi nossa relação .

Amu se fira para ikuto .

\- deve ser isso , mais... antes você não dormia sem blusa..

\- A acha eu iria tira a blusa em frente uma garota tinha a apenas 14 anos ? por cima você estava me ajudando .

\- Realmente e diferente estamos dormimos junto nossa relação mudou tenho me contentar não ataca nesse momento.

\- Seu hentai ..

\- Eu sei só pervertido .

Ikuto morte orelha de amu de leve e diz tom sensual.

\- Nao vou se preocupe não vou fazer nada , Não agora teremos a inda nosso momento.

\- Ikuto! - amu corada .

Ikuto apenas solta pequena risada , amu da um tapa no braço de ikuto.

\- Aii ok parei !

\- Isso tudo é muito vergonhoso para mim .

\- eu sei , vamos esquecer esse assunto vamos dormi.

Apos a correria a noite Ikuto e amu consegue dormi de amanha Utau levanta deixa o café da amanha pronto quando escuta a canpanhia tocar ela vai ate a porta abre para ver quem era , e ver , Kukai , Tadase , Rima , Yaya , Kary e nagihiko juntos.

\- Bom dia pessoal.

\- Utau não sabia estava aqui . - Tadase pergunta.

\- Eu vim passa um final de semana com meu irmão .

\- Em fala no ikuto cadê ele ?.- Pergunta Kukai.

\- Esta dormindo .

\- Utau ligamos para Amu ela não responde meus telefonemas de ninguém ficamos preocupados amu anda meia estranha , vamos a casa dela pergunta se queria sair com agente , mais Mãe de amu disse ela estava na casa do ikuto então viemos aqui saber dela. - Disse Rima.

\- Sim ela também esta aqui esta dormido .-" Pera ai ? Amu não conto a eles sobre a Sora ? Hehehe isso me deu uma boa ideia."

\- Dormindo ?.- todos dizem .

\- Sim ela passo a noite aqui me fazer companhia , estou tentando puxa ela da cama me ajuda escolher minha próxima roupa para o evento do show , Ela pior que pedra levanta da cama ne pessoal por que você não sobe no quarto e chama ela assim poderá conversa com ela .

\- Por favor entre .

A turma entra utau diz amu esta no último quarto dormindo o pessoal sobe .

\- E pessoal que tal acordamos Amu gritando boa dia com animo . - diz Kukai

\- Não seria muito assustador acorda-la assim . - Tadase.

\- Que nada amu merece ser acordada assim por não responde nossa ligação . - diz Rima .

\- É vamos acorda amu . - diz Yaya .

O pessoal ver última porta do corredor vão ate a porta abre e grita .- OHAYO !...

Quando sua bocas cai ate o chão ao ver Amu e ikuto dormindo juntos , por cima ikuto estava sem blusa ,Ikuto levanta com tudo após amu levanta assustada ver o que acontecia quando seu olhar se arrega-la ao ver seus amigos parados na porta do quarto assustados .

-Miiiii...MA !?.

O relógio começa a toca ikuto desliga quando começa escuta o choro de Sora.

 **Utau Pov**

Isso vai da uma lição na queles dois por não conta nada a ninguém . Essa não esqueci completamente da Sora ! .

\- Tenho avisar a eles não fazer muito barulho ela pode acorda assustada .

 **Normal pov**

\- Essa não Sora ?.- diz amu se levantado da cama correndo em direção ao berço .

\- Sora ?! - todos quase sei dizer .

Amu pega Sora no colo tenta acalma-la , ikuto apenas suspira olha para o pessoal em sua frente .Utau sai correndo dizendo ...

\- Gente por favor não gritem se não você...vão vão acorda a Sora..- diz utau ao ver todos parados enfrente da porta do quarto de ikuto .

 **...10 minutos de pois ...**

Amu avinha acalmado Sora coloca ela no berço . Um pouco irritado ikuto pede eles não fazer barilho , ikuto sai do quarto vai para o banheiro.

\- AMU! - Todos chama atenção de amu.

\- Queremos explicações ..

\- hehe calma pessoal pode explica tudo.

\- vamos la para baixo .

Descendo para sala Yaya diz quase surtando.

\- Amu-clan Você engravido do ikuto esse tempo todo nos escondeu isso!.

\- YAYA! calma não e nada disso .- diz Amu corada .

Utau se aproxima de amu e diz.

\- Amu vou ao mercado com ikuto , ja deixei leite preparado para Sora.

\- Hum ok Utau obrigado.

Utau sai logo depois ikuto descem as escadas se aproxima de amu a beija na testa.

\- Ja volto vou no mercado .

\- Ok ikuto.

\- E você silencio não deixa a Sora assustada . - ikuto joga um olhar mortal para o pessoal .

Ikuto sai deixa amu com o pessoal , após a saída de ikuto todos olha para amu olha mortal se ela não conta-se logo. Após meia hora explicando tudo com calma .

\- Mina espere 2 minutinhos vou busca a Sora .

Amu sobe para o quarto e pega Sora seu colo e leva para sala todos fica em volta da amu um de cada vês conversa com sora apenas sorria alegremente.

\- Amu ta realmente agindo como uma mae . - diz Rima.

\- que isso Rima apenas ajudando a cuida dela .

\- Eu também acho amu você está agindo se fosse a mae dela de verdade . - diz tadase .

Ikuto chega com utau coloca as coisas na mesa se aproxima de amu com pessoal rima pede um pouco para segura Sora amu passa Sora os braços de Rima , Sora não gosta e começa a chora , Rima se aproxima de Amu ikuto pega a Sora para de chora.

\- Pessoal acho melhor nos irmos para o parque e deixa Amu e ikuto em paz , Cuidado de sua filha . - diz kukai .

\- Kukai tem razão melhor nos irmos esta nossa hora . - diz nagihiko.

\- Eu vou com vocês , já aproveito passo no shop . - utau pegando sua bolsa.

Amu se despede de todos apenas ficando sozinha com ikuto . Ikuto passa Sora para Amu e quando busca babinha para Sora .

\- hoje deve um dia agitado de mais ne Sora. - Sora começa a ri para supre de Amu Sora fala sua primeira vogais .

\- " Da"..

\- Você disse Da ?...

Amu fica a alegre e chama ikuto.

\- Ikuto ! vem aqui Sora disse algo..

Ikuto sai da cozinha vai ate a sala onde ver Amu tentando fala com Sora.

\- Sora disse Da ikuto ...

quando ikuto se aproxima sora diz " DADA " ... ( Nota :kyaaaa so de imagina aqui eu mesma me derreto na cena .)

\- Ela disse Dada .

\- é incrível apenas com 4 méis e meio ela já disse 2 as vogal .

\- Sora mamãe ..- diz ikuto aponta para Amu fica vermelha .

\- Da . - diz Sora .

\- Pai . -diz ikuto ponta para ele .

\- Dada . - Sora sorri...

\- mamãe e papai. -ikuto repedi aponta para Amu.

\- Da ... - Sora diz quando ikuto a ponta para amu e de pois diz - Dada , quando ikuto aponta para ele mesmo.

\- Que lindaaa ! .

\- Acho que dizer DA mae e voce amu e Dada pai seria eu.

Amu cora com as falavas ikuto se referia .Ikuto beija amu.

\- Vou busca comida da Sora.

De pois um tempo amu segurava Sora mantém ela sentada seu colo e ikuto com calma dava baba para sora na colher algumas vezes caia babador de Sora.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Após ocorrido Sora fica ter ficado doente , foi pega no flagra pelos meus amigos dormindo junto com ikuto não fizemos nada apenas dormimos juntos . Ikuto vai viajar por 3 dias então Sora ficara comigo o dia todo, eu não iria a escola por 3 dias pode cuidar da Sora minha sorte não estamos época de provas pedirei a Rima caderno dela pode copiar as tarefas .Eu vou fica 3 dias na casa do ikuto ele acho melhor eu fica-la e cuida da Sora assim eu não terei muito trabalho. Hoje mesmo ikuto vira me busca terei que dormi na casa dele amanha cedo ele dera que sair viajar , meu trabalho pedi para alguém cobri meus 3 dias. Quando eu expliquei ao meu chefe que teria cuida de um bebe , Rima chego e diz era minha filha senti muita vergonha essa hora pois o dono fico feliz e disse sem problema que me daria 3 dias de folga mais me pediu uma coisa .

 **Flash back**

\- Amu não sabia que tinha uma filha , por que nunca me contou .

\- Senhor ela não exatamente minha filha ela e adotada .

\- Você é uma baba ?.

\- Não exatamente .

\- Ela namorado estão criando um linda menina foi encontrada pelo namorado de amu .- diz Rima.

\- Que estória mais linda! Amu você esta criando uma criança não é sua seu namorado .- diz o chefe emocionado.

\- Por favor me traga algumas fotos dela ou vídeos .

\- Eu não tenho nem um vídeo da Sora nem fotos.

\- O que amu ? você esta criança a Sora com ikuto já um mês e meio vocês não tiro nem uma foto em família .- diz Rima

\- A inda não .

\- Amu se ikuto decidi fica com a Sora vocês não terão nem uma lembrança quando ela apenas um bebe .

\- Amu-clan a Rima deu uma grande ideia não passa esse 3 dias registrando os momentos belos sua adotiva filha . - diz o chefe .

\- de pois nós trais para ver .

 **Normal pov**

\- Vou ter que tira algumas fotos de Sora e fazer vídeos dela , ate não e uma má ideia fazer isso será modo de passar tempo com ela .

\- Lembrei tenho separa minha roupa pegas as coisas antes do ikuto chega .

Amu pega pecas de roupas e coloca uma mochila seus pertence pessoal quando escuta campainha amu desse com suas coisas . Ikuto estava entrando com a Sora em seu colo .

\- Boa noite senhor e senhora Hinamori. - diz ikuto entrando.

\- Boa noite Ikuto .- Midori cumprimenta .

\- Por favor fique para janta com nosco esta noite.

\- Não quero atrapalha vocês.

\- Tudo bem ikuto vamos fique .

\- Boa noite Ikuto.- diz amu indo na direção do ikuto e tanto beijo na bochecha dele .

Ami desse para janta quando ver todo na sala .

\- Boa noite , ikuto vocês já então indo ?

\- Oi ami já estamos de saída.

\- Hum... vocês dois não perde tempo mesmo , querem mesmo passar o tempo todo livre namorado ate a noite toda.- diz Ami tom malicioso .

\- A...Ami !.- Amu reclama .

O pai de amu estava escutando tira sua atenção do jornal que estava lendo o carga no meio encara ikuto .

-" Minha linda doce filha...não...não".

\- IKUTO!.

Ikuto em cole a seco amu fica em vergonhada .

-Ami! sua pervertida .. eu não vis nada .

\- Acho melhor vocês dois fica para janta . - diz o Pai de amu se levantado do sofá vai ate ikuto olha serio.

\- Quero conversa com vocês dois a serio então venha!.

\- Hai .. pai ! - diz amu tremendo um pouco .

-" Acho que sei como vai termina isso ".- ikuto pensa .

Ikuto passa Sora para o colo de Midori segui pai de amu ate andar de cima .

-" Por que meu marido fico tão bravo é natural em uma relação ". - Midori pensa e suspira.

\- Então Sora vamos brinca um pouco coma avovó .

\- Mae não sabemos se ikuto vai fica com ela . - diz Ami .

\- Conheço o coração de ikuto tenho certeza ele vai fica com ela .

\- Como a senhora tem essa certeza mãe ?. - diz Ami.

\- Amu esta ao lado dele , todo os dias Amu me conta tudo sobre o dia dela que passa com ikuto e Sora . Amu esta entendendo como estar e um papel de Mãe mesmo ela não tendo seu filho próprio .

\- Ami agora venha me ajude coloca a mesa para jantamos .

 **...Quebra tempo...**

De pois todos jantares Amu e Ikuto esse despede todos , Amu coloca Sora na caderia a trais no carro sentada . Ikuto entra no carro coloca o sinto .

\- Seu pai as vezes ele da medo.

\- Ikuto desculpe pelo que minha irmã disse .

\- Tudo bem, Não imaginava seu pai iria chama eu e você para ter a quela conversa algo eu já sei.

\- Que vergonha , meu pai falando sobre "A qui-lo " Eu..eu sou virgem .

\- Virgem ou não seu pai acha que você não é mais. Ele só pediu nós se prevenisse .

-Eu sei sobre esse assunto que me deixo sei graça .

\- Esquece isso . Não esqueceu nada !.

\- Não nada esta tudo aqui.

\- Tem certeza .- ikuto ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Tenho .

\- Você esquecei algo sim .

\- O que ?.

\- Meu beijo não ganhei meu beijo esta noite apenas um na bochecha .

\- Ikuto a Sora estas aqui.

\- Não estamos fazendo nada de mais. é apenas um beijo .

\- Ta. Amu se inclina da um beijo em ikuto após o beijo Sora começa rir balançando os seus braços, Amu se afasta do ikuto é dois olha para trais .

\- Parece ela gosta de ver nos juntos . - diz ikuto sorrindo.

\- " Dada...Dada... -Sora diz.

\- Acho Sora esta de chamando .Sora quentinha você disse não iria conta nada sua mamãe.

Sora apenas sorria alegremente chama Amu " Dada..

\- Ikuto o que você apronto ? . - amu pergunta .

\- Nada. quando chega em casa eu te mostro sublesa tenho para você é para Sora .

\- "Sublesa ".

Ikuto da a partida no carro começa a dirigir após alguns meninos eles chega ikuto estaciona o carro em sua garagem Amu sair pega Sora, Ikuto tranca o carro abre porta de casa . Ao entra em casa amu ver no centro da casa um colchão forrado coberta e travesseiros .

\- Ikuto tem uma cama montada aqui na sala ? .

\- Vamos eu você dormi na sala . Podemos fica mais a vontade sem ter que se preocupa acorda a Sora.

\- Vamos subi.

-hai.

Ao subir para quarto Amu ver 4 baixas em cima da cama 3 caixas era brancas uma era Rosada com ursinhos .

\- as caixas brancas não para você e outra é para Sora.

\- Posso ikuto ?.

\- É claro espero que você gostes .

Ikuto pega Sora do colo de Amu vai ate a cama e senta abri primeiro caixa rosada com desenhos de ursinho , ver pequenas roubas dobradas de bebe vestidos .

\- Ikuto é lindo! as roupas para Sora estilo Lolita .

\- Mais ikuto gasto novamente seu dinheiro posso de ajuda .

\- Amu esquece isso comprar vocês duas com maior prazer.

\- As 3 caixas branca são para você .

Amu doutra as roupinha da Sora coloca afastada pode abri um das caixas , ao dês fazer o laço rosado uma das caixas ver um lindo tecido prateado o retira da caixa.

\- Ikuto! é belíssimo o vestido . .

\- Ikuto o vestido .

\- O vestido e para você usar aqui 4 dias a vera uma festa na agencia eu trabalho não vou sozinho.

\- Mais ikuto a Sora ?.

-Deixarei a noite com minha mãe já conversei com ela.

Amu abre a segunda caixa a uma salto alto prateado , a terceira caixa pequena a par de brincos e colar pulseira .

\- Obrigado ikuto por tudo é lindo de mais . Eu nem sei como agradecer .

Ikuto se aproxima dos ouvidos de amu e sussurra baixo sensualmente .

\- Acho eu sei todo bem gostoso você pode me agradecer .

Amu cora sua cabeça começa sair fumaça ikuto solta um pequena risada de leve.

\- O que você esta pesando não esta em meus planos Amu , posso incluir ele. Quis dizer passa tempo junto la em baixo as sois .

\- Agora vai se troca , eu também vou me arruma coloca a Sora para dormi .

Amu se levanta da cama quarta o vestido as coisas pega seu pijama vai se arruma e quando ikuto colocava Sora para dormi , após Sora dormi ikuto se arruma descer para Sala .

\- Ikuto vai sair que horas amanha ?

-Meio dia , Amu se precisar de coquer coisa me liga .

\- Tudo bem eu tomo conta de tudo .

\- Amu !

\- Sim .

\- Vai dormi assim mesmo . - ikuto observa amu estava usando um blusa vai ate meio da barriga amu usava um short curto.

\- Vou algum problema ?.

\- Não nem um .

\- Você esta sem blusa de você ikuto . - diz Amu corando .

\- Gosto de dormi confortável usar blusa não me deixa confortável. Agora venha se deite meu lado ver um filme .

Amu caminha ate o colchão e se deita ao lado de ikuto se achei ta no travesseiros , Ikuto coloca um filme para eles assiste no meio do filme ikuto fica abraçado com amu a beijando perde o foço do filme.

\- Já nem sei mais esta acontecendo no filme . - diz Amu.

\- Muito menos eu. - diz ikuto beijando nuca de amu .

 **( Nota:** Ta legal eu me rendo vou fazer uma cena ercchi "Seria uma ficção não teria nada disso")

\- Quer eu desliga a tevê ?.

\- Você que sabe . - diz Amu

( **Nota :** É claro você quer ele desliga a Tv Amu eu to falando eu só autora ... eu to pensando nisso )

Ikuto pega o controle e desliga a teve volta abraça amu a beija-la .

\- Hoje não a ninguém para escuta o que estamos fazendo nem mesmo Acorda a Sora.

\- Ikuto ! espera eu..eu ..não me sinto preparada ..- amu nervosa

\- Eu sei não que eu vou fazê-la senti prazer .

\- Mais... com...como ?Se você não...não ..me.

Ikuto cala a boca de Amu um beijo doce.

\- A outros meios de eu fazer isso apenas relaxe.

\- I..Ikuto promete não vai ri de mim ?.

\- Prometo por que ?.

\- Eu...não sei ...nada ...não tenho um corpo bonito.

\- Eu não vou ri, você tem um lindo corpo. Agora apenas confie em mim.

Amu acena com Cabeça como um sim .Ikuto volta a beija amu desce seus beijos ate nunca ikuto deslizar sua mão ate barriga de amu cariciando começa puxa a blusa para cima a retirando, Amu cora ao ver so estava de sutiã . Amu confia em ikuto ele estava fazendo então a abraço pela nunca para o beija-lo desvia sua atenção ikuto retirava seu sutiã.

Ikuto quebra o beijo se vastando beija nunca de amu descendo os beijos chegando a os seios de amu obacanhando um dos mamilos com delicadeza e quando uma das suas mão começa massagear outro. Amu sente por dentro em vergonhada mantém seus olhos fechados. Ikuto para de massagear seus seios descem beijando ate sua barriga, ela tende um arreio percorre seu sente algo sua feminilidade começa a queima amu entrelaça suas pernas do ikuto tenta fazer aqui-lo pará.

-Ikuto...ahh..

Ikuto levava suas mão novamente ao seios de Amu o para escuta amu o chama-lo, ikuto olha para Amu ver ela esta olhos fechados que sentia medo, ikuto suspira e beija Amu.

\- Esta com muito medo.

\- Amu abre seus olhos em vergonhada acena como sim para ikuto.

\- Gomene .

\- Tudo bem !podemos tenta as poucos , não senti a foltade me diga eu pará.

\- Coloque sutiã a blusa.

Amu se levanta pega seu sutiã sua blusa o vesti de pois se deita ao lado de ikuto abraça.

\- Vamos fazer agora.- Amu pergunta meia em vergonhada.

Ikuto segura a mão de Amu a beija seu bochecha .

\- Vamos conversa um pouco de pois dormi. Amu não fique assim eu te respeito.- ikuto volta a beija-la.

\- Ikuto quando você volta de viagem vamos tira umas fotos com a Sora?.

\- Hum.. isso é uma grande ideia vamos.

Ikuto trais amu para si amu entrelaça seus pé com de ikuto o abraça encosta sua cabeça peitoral de ikuto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

De amanhã de cedo ikuto acorda arruma suas coisas para viajar .

– Amu se precisa de algo me ligue . - disse ikuto antes de entra no taxi.

– Vai fica tudo bem Ikuto não se preocupe .

– Então vou indo coquer coisa já sabe .

Ikuto já um beijo em Amu logo de pois entra no taxi que da a partida no carro , Amu entra para dentro de casa sobe para o quarto ver como Sora estava de pois de alguns minutos vai para cozinha prepara algo para comer. Amu esta preparando um sopa quando o seu celular começa a toca Amu pega ele em cima da mesa atente .

–Alo .

– Amu e Rima . Vai sair mais trade ?.

– Não tenho que cuida da Sora e também de pois copiar matéria de hoje .

– Assim eu sair do trabalho passo ai para de levar o caderno . Me conta como foi a noite de vocês dois apenas sozinhos ?. - Rima pergunta e quando caminha para o serviço.

– Bom a noite quando cheguei pegamos ficamos vendo um filme na sala . Ikuto tinha preparado uma cama na sala eu ele podia fica a vontade ser que acorda-se Sora.

– E ai rolo ? algo mais .. - rima pergunta .

– Bom então...sobre isso..- Amu escuta Sora chora .

– Rima de pois nos conversa sobre isso a Sora esta chorando tenho que ver ela .

Amu desliga o celular corre para o quarto , Rima que continuava com o celular no seu ouvido fecha o celular com desanimação.

– Hum.. que chato so porque chegamos na melhor parte da conversa.- Rima diz e quando quarta o celular na sua bolsa .

Amu ao subi para quarto pega a Sora tenta fazer ela para de chora , Amu descem com Sora para cozinha quando começa senti cheiro de queimado cai ate a cozinha desliga a comida esta no forno . Amu coloca Sora na cadeirinha começa dar comida para Sora , quando telefone começa a toca , Amu corre para sala rapidamente atente o telefone dizem foi engano , Amu desliga e volta para cozinha volta a dar comida para Sora de pois de esta alimentada . Amu pega a Sora anda um pouco pela casa com ela , Sora acaba dormindo no colo de Amu . Amu sobe devagar para o quarto e coloca a sora no berço , Amu volta a fazer seu almoço.

– Agora eu já terminei de limpa tudo ou comer . - diz Amu e quando coloca seu prato sobre a mesa .

– Obrigado pela comida...- amu e interropida pela campainha toca amu se levanta vai atender aborta .

– Por favor Ikuto esta ? .- pergunta um homem .

– Ikuto ele não esta .

– Pensei que poderia encontra ele esta Hora queria fala com ele sobre o carro que ele esta querendo troca-lo .

– Ele teve que viajar devido ao trabalho aqui a 3 dias ele esta de volta , quer eu deixe alguma mensagem para ele ?. - Amu pergunta .

– Não não eu mesmo falo com ele pessoalmente .

– Obrigado senhorita você é irmã mais nova do ikuto ?.

– Não eu só a namorada dele .

– Não sabia ikuto morava com alguém.

– Nos não moramos juntos, só estou aqui para cuidar da Sora .

– Bom tenho que ir tenha uma boa tarde .

– você também .

Amu chefe aborta e volta para a mesa almoça de pois um tempo consegui almoça Amu lava seu prato e da uma olhada nas horas .

– Já são 3h12 . Vou da um banho na Sora antes da Rima chega .

Amu sobe para o quarto .

– Ufa nunca pensei que cuida de uma criança estuda trabalha e cuida da casa seria tão cansativo , agora eu sei o que minha mãe passo cuidado de mim da minha irma.

Amu ao entra no quarto pega um roupa para Sora e fraudas leva ate o banheiro liga água deixa banheira enche de água morna Amu volta para o quarto acorda Sora para dar um banho .Após amu dar um banho em Sora coloca frauda na Sora e vesti ela a coloca no berço Amu de joga na cama .

– Eu to morta ! quero tira um cochilo .- quando novamente a campainha toca.

– Deve ser a Rima .

Amu se levanta da cama vai atender aborta era rima ela entra as suas vão para sala.

– Aqui esta as matérias . - disse Rima entregando o cardeno para Amu.

– Obrigado. - Amu pega o caderno das mão de Rima.

– Na onde esta Sora ?

– Acabei de dar banho nela ela esta la em cima no berço .Eu estou me sentindo morta hoje.

– Claro esta agindo como uma mãe cuidado de tudo sozinha já ikuto deve que viajar .

– Mais me conta como foi ontem a noite ?

– Bom eu tava dizendo . Eu ikuto ficamos da sala vendo filme começamos dos beijar tanto e troca a caricias nem prestamos atenção no filme então ele desligo a Tevê começo me provoca .

– E... e ai ?..- diz Rima.

– Bom nos começamos eu fiquei com tanto medo meu corpo parecia uma pedra ele paro e mando eu vesti a blusa novamente .

– Pará tudo ! Estamos mesmo falando do ikuto ?!.

– Ele paro isso não da para acredita mesmo .

– Eu sei também eu tive culpa .

– Ta legal me diz vai tenta novamente ?.

– bom eu... eu ... não sei.

– Corta essa precisamos conversa sobre isso , como você deve agir nessas horas.

Amu Cora e fica meia espantada .

– Não me diga... que você já...

– Já não vamos entra em todos os detalhes ..

Quebra tempo ...

Amu após conversa com Rima sobre o assunto pensa sobre assunto era melhor deixa de lado por enquanto . Amu começa copiar as lições aproveita o tempo que Sora estava calma. No dois dias seguinte Amu passa bela mesma correria cuidado da Sora fazendo seu dever e da de cansaço Amu se joga no sofá após acaba seu dever .

– to mortal literamente esse dois dias .- Quando Amu escuta aporta da sala se abri.

–" Pera ai Ikuto só deveria chega amanha ? será é alguns ladrão ?." - Rapidamente Amu se levanta do Sofá e volta um suspiro longo ao ver era o ikuto entrado .

– Ikuto! . Você só deveria chega amanha ? o que ouve?.

– Terminamos nosso trabalho antes do imprevisto . Vou esta de folga por dois dias.

– Como esta a Sora?.

– Esta dormindo .Eu disse eu daria conta de tudo .

Ikuto se aproxima de amu a pega no colo e senta no sofá .

– Deu para ver.A casa esta limpa.

– Eu to morta nem da vontade de fazer janta.

– Esquece a janta vou pedi algo para comer hoje .Vai fazer o que amanha ?.

– Hum deixa eu ver copiar as matéria que Rima me troce e tira umas fotos da Sora.

– Tira foto ?.

– Sim meu chefe e as meninas do trabalho querem ver como é ela.

– Hum.. é uma ótima ideia vamos ao parque amanha assim nos saímos um pouco com a Sora você pode tira as fotos . que acha ?.

– ate que não é uma péssima ideia .- diz Amu abraçando ikuto.

– Ae antes eu me esqueça um homem pergunto de você , ele queria fala com você pessoalmente sobre o carro .você vai troca de carro ?.

– Já sei quem é . Sim vou pega um carro mais espaçoso um Jac Motors. Ele é um pouco esportivo é prefeito.

– Seu carro esta tanto muito problema ?.

– Começo da um probleminhas agora já tenho ele 3 anos foi o primeiro carro eu comprei quando voltei para o Japão.

– Vou subi para toma um banho . Amu pode indo pedi algo ?.

– Sim mais o que você quer comer ?.

– Você escolhe.

Amu se levanta que ikuto possa de levanta . ele pega sua mala e sobe para o quarto onde coloca a mala em um canto em seu quarto pega perto do berço onde ver Sora acordada a pega no colo .

– Oi garotinha deu muito trabalho a Amu em ?

– Dada...dada...

– Ta agitada conta para mim como foi seu dia com sua quase mamãe ?.

– da...dada...da...

Sora apenas balava seus braços e sorria para o ikuto .Ikuto faz pequena casquinha barriga de de pois começa a canta musica de ninar.

A temporada é como virar uma página e ir em torno de um caminho de viagem Hoje você chora, mas se você sorrir amanhã um novo sol vai acender em você Se você está cansado, colocar o seu fardo Só que agora eu vou dizer boa noite de luar vai rasgar o escuridão Porque a luz de orientação vai me iluminar .

Você não tem que ter medo do costume, dia diferente e que estava faltando hoje Mesmo se você não está preocupado em encontrar uma coisa poderosa, a vida tem que continuar e ainda chegar a esta mão, para que nosso sentimento será interligada Só que agora eu vou dizer, boa noite luar vai rasgar a escuridão porque a luz emitida vai envolvê-lo antes de dormir, Deixe-me ouvir a sua música, mesmo que só um pouquinho Tenho certeza de que se ele chegar para a lua. o sol irá refleti-la ...

calmante ikuto a coloca do berço.

– Tenho que toma um banho que ikuto aqui acabo de chega . Amanha sairemos todo juntos para o parque .

Amu sobe vai ate o quarto.

– Ikuto eu ja pedi a janta algo aconteceu ?.

– Não nada estava conversando um pouco com a Sora, vou pega uma roupa para toma banho. Hum... Amu?.

– Sim.

– Já tomo banho ?.

– Ainda não eu acabei meu dever um minutos antes de você chega . Porque ?.

– Quer me acompanhar no banho ?.

Amu cora e tenta dizer algo.

– Eu to brigando, não vou demoro no banho ja volta para mata a saudades de você .

Ikuto Pov

Ikuto ao pega uma roupa vai para o banheiro começa retira sua roupas , revelando a cada músculo de seu peitoral definido .( Nota : Sonho de consumo *¬*.).

Ao abri a porta do box ikuto liga o chuveiro água começa cair sobre seu corpo e deixando seus pensamentos vaga.

–" Eu devo fazer se eu continua com estava vida ?. criando uma criança com Amu. Como tudo isso apenas passe de um sonho eu desejo ter construir uma família ".

–" Não posso continua alimentado este sonho. tenho que me decidir para o meu bem de Amu o futuro dessa criança ".

 **Normal pov**

Ikuto ao sair do banho se arruma e vai janta com Amu logo de arrumarem tudo os dois vão dormi de pois que Sora tinha adormecido . No dia seguinte Ikuto e Amu se arrumam vão para o parque com Sora passam a trade caminhando e conversando e tirando algumas fotos com Sora voltando para casa de ikuto ele revê as fotos como ficaram.

– Amanha é festa da sua agencia,me sinto nervosa .- diz Amu brincando com Sora em seu colo.

– Porque ?.

– Sabe eu não sei dança muito bem .

– Não se preocupe com isso você não é obrigada a dança se não quiser.

– Ikuto o que ouve hoje esta estranho ?.

– Desculpe amor só estou um pouco casando.

–" Ikuto não costuma fica assim distante mesmo ele esta casando".

– Ikuto.?!

–... Então vamos dormi já você esta casando.

– Vou fazer isso mesmo preciso dormi.- Ikuto se levanta do sofa e começa a subi as escadas , Amu apenas observa ikuto caminhando .

E quando ikuto tomava banho amu coloca Sora para dormi de pois algum tempo Amu e ikuto se deitam , Ikuto abraça amu pela cintura aponha sua cabeça entre os seios de amu, Amu começa cariciar os cabelos de ikuto.

– Amu ..?!.

– Sim ikuto..

– Você não tem vontade um dia ter sua família própria ?

– Bom.. é claro um dia eu quero poder casar ter meu filhos.- Amu cora.

– é bom escuta isso de você .

– Porque acha bom ouvir isso de mim?.

– Este é meu sonho alem de ser um grande violinista mais não posso construir este sonho mante-la juntos.

– Você que dizer com ikuto ?.

– Nada esquece apenas vamos dormi .

No dia seguinte Amu foi para sua casa coloca seus deverias em dia a noite Ikuto pediu para sua mãe ela pode-se apenas cuidar da Sora por algumas horas já ele terá que comparecer o baile a noite com a Amu , Ikuto após deixa Sora com sua mãe foi busca Amu a noite em sua casa .

– Amu ! Ikuto já esta aqui . - grita a mãe de Amu .

– Já estou descendo ! . - Amu grita de seu quarto .

Amu termina de coloca o brincos e procura onde tinha colocado os salto ikuto a deu.

– Na onde eu os coloquei ? .

– Achei .

Amu os pega e coloca , ao sair do quarto levanta o vestido poder descer as escadas . Ao descer as escadas Midori fica impressionada por ver sua filha belíssima.

– O vestido fico prefeito em você querida .

– Obrigado Mãe .

– Agora vá ikuto esta esperando no carro ..

Midori abre aporta para sua filha Amu sai e se aproxima do carro ikuto estava fora a esperando fica encantado ao ver Amu vestida com o vestido avinha comprado para ela.

– Minha Hima esta belíssima .

–Obrigado ikuto.

Ikuto se aproxima e puxa mão de Amu com delicadeza e beijando a mão dela.

– Vamos ?.

Amu apenas acena cabeça como um sim .

Ikuto abre aporta do carro para Amu que entra logo seguida , Após alguns minutos Ikuto e Amu chega a festa .Ao entra na salão Amu observar como é linda decoração , lustres parecem ser feitos de cristais as mesas são forradas com tecido fino branco musica clássica tocava muito homem acompanhados por suas parceiras eles conversava entre si.

– O que acho ? - ikuto pergunta e quando Amu segurava seu braço.

– é lindo de mais .

– Quer beber algo ?.

– Sim.

– Me espere aqui vou busca em um minuto estou de volta.

– Ok mais não demore ikuto.

– Você que manda minha hime.

Amu fica esperando ikuto ao lado de uma grande janela, Amu observa as estrelas . Ikuto que pegava algo para beber uns de seus amigos se aproxima dele.

– Eiii ! Ikuto não sabia que veria dessa vez ?.- Homem alto cabelos grisalhos diz.

–- Dessa vez eu só vim estou acompanhado . - diz ikuto.

– Você ikuto acompanhado que milagre é este ? nunca vimos você uma garota.- diz segundo homem que usava óculos.

– Se estou ou não acompanhado costume ser decreto .

– Hum... pegador .- diz o dois homem .

– Olha só eu to dio-olho da quela gracia ali.

– Você não perde mesmo tempo Kamijo.- diz ikuto..

– Não mesmo que-la ali esta do meu gosto . - Kamijo ponto para garota de cabelos rosa usando um vestido prateado.

– Sorry meu amigo esta já me pertence . - diz Ikuto sorriso vitorioso no rosto dando passo a frente de kamijo.

– Esta de brincadeira ?.

– Não . é melhor tira olho de cima da minha namorada se não quiser acaba igual o calor.

Ikuto volta caminha em direção Amu o esperava .

– O que ikuto quis dizer se não quiser acaba igual o Calor. - Homem de óculos pergunta para Kamijo.

– Hum..Você não estava dessa época estamos em Viena de pois do concerto saímos todo para beber juntos o Calor apenas avinha bebido pouco começo empurra bebida para umas das meninas que trabalhava com nosco .Calor tento pega-la a força no hotel escutamos o grito, o ikuto arrombo a porta foi para cima do calor o locatior menos de 1 minuto se eu não tiveste visto não acreditaria .

– Nossa não espera isso do ikuto . - diz de homem estava de óculos.

– Ikuto e homem gentil e se faz de bobo de vês e quando, não nada idiota.

Uma mulher se aproxima dois homens .

– Você viram o ikuto me dizero ele veio.- diz uma mulher loira.

– Pode tira o olhos ikuto esta acompanhando não é coquer garota.

– Como assim não é coquer uma ?.- mulher loira pergunta para Kamijo.

– Namorada dele ele acabo de nos dizer .

– Isso é impossível , so porque ikuto apareceu devi uma chance poder chama-lo ser meu parceiro.

–Melhor procura outro ser quiser serviço completo .- diz Kamijo.

Loira apenas bufa e sai de perto dos dois homem .

Ikuto solta com as bebidas , dois passa um tempo conversando e dançando , saindo da festa Amu e ikuto passam na casa de Souko para busca Sora voltam para casa de Ikuto , de amanha Ikuto estava na cozinha ajudando Amu cuida da Sora o telefone toca e ikuto vai atender .

– Residência dos Tsukiyomi. - ikuto diz.

– Bom dia por favor senhor Ikuto Tsukiyomi se encontra ?. - mulher pergunta .

– É ele mesmo com quem eu falo ?.

– Com Hinata do lar de adoções , estou para informa-lo senhor Ikuto , A uma família interessada na menina Sora para adoção .

Os olhos de ikuto se ar regalão ao mulher termina de fala.

 **Continua ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 final**

As vezes me pergunto? Tudo eu estou vivendo é realidade por um momento. Alguns minutos não consegui raciocinar acabei de ouvir .

– Residência dos Tsukiyomi. - ikuto diz.

– Bom dia por favor senhor Ikuto Tsukiyomi se encontra ?. - mulher pergunta.

– É ele mesmo com quem eu falo ?.

– Com Hinata do lar de adoções , estou para informa-lo senhor Ikuto , A uma família interessada na menina Sora para adoção .

Os olhos de ikuto se ar regalão ao mulher termina de fala.

As vezes me pergunto? Tudo eu estou vivendo é realidade por um momento. Alguns minutos não consegui raciocinar acabei de ouvir .

\- Senhor Ikuto! ...

\- ...

\- podemos maracá data para família interessada vê-la ?

\- sim claro .

\- senhor ikuto cortaria relembrá-lo a previdência do senhor pelos cuidado pequena Sora! Constaria pensasse bem sobre sua decisão .

\- Obrigado ! Sr. Hinata estarei em breve tanto uma resposta .

\- ate logo .

A cada momento ikuto se pergunta a si mesmo , o que deveria fazer . Sua própria realidade viver Amu e Sora uma família linda feliz estava um passo para se acabar.

\- Não posso viver nessa realidade para sempre ! tenho toma uma decisão , Não cabe apenas a mi.

\- ikuto ? esta tudo bem ! - le pergunta Amu .

\- Amu orfanato acabou de me ligar tem uma família interessada Sora .

\- O que acabou de dizer ?!

\- É isso mesmo acabou de ouvir. Teremos toma uma decisão rápido.

\- Vou coloca Sora para dormi . De pois disso vamos conversa seriamente . -diz friamente ikuto.

Pov Amu

Não sei como reagir essa situação, Pensava poderíamos viver assim para sempre. O que diria minha mãe meu pai ,sobre essa situação, sobre meu futuro?

Ikuto esta de novo que-la expressão sombria como Uns anos trais como eu o conhecer.

Pov normal

Ikuto calmante coloca cabeça Sora suavemente na cama ate ela dormi, Ao termina de coloca Sora na cama ikuto desse as escadas seguindo para cozinha.

Amu termina de treta um chá colocando sobre mesa suas xícaras , ao ver ikuto sentado mesa.

\- Ela já dormiu ?

\- Sim.

Amu ao sentar na mesa coloca xícara próximo ao ikuto.

\- Amu preciso da sua resposta. - Ikuto encara seriamente.

\- Ikuto ... o que exatamente você esta se referindo?.

\- Sobre nós Amu . A pequena Sora.

\- O futuro dela esta em nossas mãos , Não posso cria-la solo necessito de apoio sua exatamente.

ikuto se levanta sua cadeira se aproxima de Amu se ajoelha .

\- Amu por favor não quero seja interferi em seu futuro, quero você seja meu futuro . se case comigo , não deixarei le faltar nada estarei sempre te apoiando suas escolhas . Quero nós seja uma família de verdade , Nos três se for possível.

Amu pov

Diante meus olhos não sei-le o que responder o que faço . Mesmo coração nesse comendo esta ponto explodir . Quero le disser o que sento, sobre sua resposta. - "minha voz não quere sair , não consigo dizer ."

O silencio se torna entre cozinha apenas escutado som vendo entrado pela casa.

Pov Ikuto

Mesmo esse momento eu sento egoísta fazendo esse pedido para Amu . São meus sentimento verdadeiros por ela esse últimos anos trabalhando por minha conta própria sempre pensando nela todos momento . desejando ter uma família uma vida tranquila . Isso mas desejo .

Normal pov

-ikuto ... Eu realmente . não sei . sinto muito ! . - "por que meu coração esta doendo !? Porque sempre eu sou assim com ele .? Nunca consigo dizer verdade sempre tenho que mentir ?!"

\- SEMPRE TEM SER ASSIM ?! Amu ? Todos esses anos me esforcei por você ,mas você sempre correria de mim . finamente estamos juntos .

\- NÃO SEI O QUE POSSA ACONTECER AQUI PARA FRENTE TENHO MEDO. VOCE NAO ME EMTENDE IKUTO . O QUE MEUS PAÍS VÃO APENSAR SOBRE MI ! .

\- Eu prometo eu farei o possível você seja feliz meu lado! Amu .

\- I-kuto.. . . por favor se levante . É melhor eu ir para casa.

Amu se vira de costas para ikuto , dando passo para sair da cozinha . - Amu! espera!. Rapidamente ikuto se levanta agarrando seu braço puxando para si .

\- Por favor não me deixe ! Amu !

Ikuto fortemente abraça amu seus braços. Amu senti seu perfume suave seu calor .

-Ikuto tenho medo!.-Amu quase chorando levanta seu rosto para ver ikuto.

\- não me deixe Amu você é tudo para mi.

\- Baka você não esta mas sozinho , você tem a-mi sua irmã .Quero fica sempre seus braços senti seu calor seu perfume , ter uma vida com você . Tenho medo te perde não sei meus país irão aceita isso.

\- Tudo bem, apenas diga vai fica comigo se casar comigo. vou espera termina colegial. Sobre seus pais eu vou conversa com eles . quero você ao meu lado Sora também .

\- Ikuto quer dizer vai fica com Sora!.

\- Sim! você ser casar comigo !

\- Por que !.

\- Motivo é simples Amu quero você seja mãe dela todo esse tempo nos cuidado dela se fosse a nosso própria filha .

\- Tenho certeza Amu você vai ser uma grande mãe futuramente.- ikuto da sorriso malicioso.

\- Quando tiver nosso próprio filho. - ikuto lambe levante ouvido de amu.

\- I-KUTO. - Amu cora.

\- Ja esta pensando coisas pervertidas .-

\- Não . você mesma esta pensado. quero ter time de Futebol.

\- I-kuto...

\- Eu to brincando! ..

ikuto se aproxima rosto amu a beija. passando seua braços por sua cintura levantado. vagarosamente ele prensa sobre aparece,deixa beijo intensamente.

Amu pov

desse exato momento única coisa me passa pela minha mente esta aos braços ikuto, queria tempo parece para nós dois. "- por tantas coisas nós ja passamos juntos, sempre seguimos em frente.

Normal pov

\- né Ikuto . Te Amo.

Um grande sorriso se abre seus lábios de ikuto. - Hum..se continua sento tão cariosa ,te levarei para um noite calorosamente .

\- ikuto eu eu ..tão aceitarei sua proposta .

\- hum.. dês quando você ficou tão pervertida .

\- Baka! eu não estou falando disse , aceitado em ser sua Esposa .

\- Alem do mas aqui 3 meses eu vou me formar . ikuto você poderia estar la no dia ?.

\- Mas é claro, seus pais ?

\- Eles vão mas queria você viesse .- amu faz bico.

\- Esse seu pedido eu vou esta lar , Não faz bico . se não morde esse seus lábios.

\- Amu continua fazer bico. então é assim. - ikuto pega amu seus braços levantado.

\- ikuto me coloca no chão .

\- Não . Só de pois te levar para cama .

\- eh! ehhh..

\- é melhor segura em mi .

\- mas a Sora ? ela pode acorda .

\- Ela não acorda acabou toma mamadeira eu mesmo coloquei ela para dormi. podemos ter nosso momento de amor.

ikuto a levam amu seu quarto a deita sobre cama suavemente . passando seus dedo de leve acariciando rosto amu, as poucos descendo seus dedos acariciando os seios sobre blusa. ikuto para voltar olhar para amu estava deitada rosto virado para lado seus olhos fechado corada.

\- Amu !? Se quiser eu posso para . se você não senti segura.

\- Eu sei ao lado eu sou apenas uma criança , não sei absolutamente fazer nada. Mas por favor, seja gentil comigo essa é minha primeira vês . - Amu cora.

lkuto volta acariciar seus rosto amu tirando mecha de cabelo seu rosto a beijando sua testa segundo o beijo sua bochecha .

\- Amu meu olhar você não mas criança é uma linda mulher esta um passo vira rosa.

\- " Eu não consigo olhar para ele . que vergonha mas ele me dizendo essa coisas."

ikuto lambe ouvido de Amu, a deixa arrepiada seguindo beijos seu pescoço deixando marca , lentamente ikuto retira blusa de Amu para observa seu sutiã seus lindos seios avinha crescendo..

\- Hum.. - pequeno gemido côa pelo quarto saindo lábios de Amu.

ikuto desliza seus beijos corpo de Amu de seios ate umbigo, Amu se aproxima chegou bem perto do pescoço dele queria sentir seu perfume ela adorava o perfume dele, beijado suas mão repetia mesmo movimento lkuto vez para retira sua blusa a desboto ando e jogando para longe reparando seus músculos de finitos era prefeitos lkuto a deixo excitada se encolhendo e se arrepiando toda vez que ele beijava seu pescoço, os movimentos das suas mãos subia para retira seu sutinha , de leve passando suas mão seus seios em quando os beijava e outra mão acariciava sendo suas mão retira sua calcinha vazia movimento suas mão acariciando sua feminilidade,Ela gemeu e ficou envergonhada virou o rosto para não encará-lo colocado sua mão na boca não deixa seus gemido escaparem .

Não vais a sim eu quero de tocar senti sua voz gritado de prazer não precisa sentir vergonha, isso só quer dizer que está tão bom pra você quanto pra mim.- Ele a beijou.

Deixando Amu excitada por algum motivo não com seguia segura seus gemidos deixando escapa

– Olha só mal comecei e você já esta toda exitada - disse com uma voz sedutora .

\- Ikuto ... Beije-me - implorou apertando os ombros.

Ele começou a se levantar, e Amu inclinou-se debaixo dele, doente de desejo,precisando senti-lo dentro de si. Seu sexo estava quente contra sua baixou as mãos e o cariciou,erguendo os quadris para lhe receber.

\- Le vou Possuía - sussurrou ele .

kuto se levantando as pernas dela com calma vai penetrado, Amu sentia uma dor mais misturado com prazer invadido segurava as mão entre o lições de vele gentil ikuto penetro maus fundo amu senti forte dor soltado um gemidos logo que passava dor.

eu te machuquei muito amu..? – não só apenas eu estol feliz por esta com você - sorrindo para lkuto ..

– é te dizer que eu TE AMO .. IKUTO... Muito..

Ikuto calma fecha a porta seu quarto , deixara-a dormindo seu quarto, com a respiração compassada e radiante,seu delicioso corpo esgotado após quase três horas seguidas de paixão. Nunca havia transado tão vigorosamente, por tanto tempo,e tão completamente, apaixonado.

Seguindo para corretor só ver Sora estava dormindo tranquilamente. Ikuto se aproxima dela acariciando. - Sora terá linda mãe gentil . Futuramente irmãozinho ou irma.

\- Nome tão lindo Amu deu realmente "Sora" significa Céu , você foi anjo chegou para nós se unir ainda mas .

\- Não conte nada ela Sora ela acorda terá uma grande surpresa estará seu lado.

Ao corda Amu se levanta ver pequenas petulas de rosa em sua volta. Amu passa mão seu rosto ao tonar algo sua mão esquerda seu dedo .

\- Ele é lindo , não consigo acreditar ele me pediu casamento . ai .. ai. Não vou consegui-lo encará-lo com tanta felicidade estou ponto explodir.

\- Tenho que agradecê-lo.

Quebra tempo..

Se passando a trade assim Amu levanta alegremente ao ver anel seu dedo, ikuto acorda Sora, a levanto Amu de volta sua casa , ao chegar la ikuto conversa seriamente pais de Amu sobre casamento assim ela ser forma. Apenas deixando Amu se casar uma condições assim ela termina escola escolher uma universidade para estudar. Com esse acordo entre ele ikuto esteve de acordo assim Amu iria estudar de amanha ao saindo , Ikuto poderia sair a trade dar aula . todas as amanhas ikuto poderia fica com Sora , ate amu regressa seus deveres assim poderia se revisar.

No dia seguindo ikuto leva Amu de carro escola a deixando portão.

\- Cadê meu beijo ?! - le pergunta ikuto .

\- Ikuto estamos frente a escola .

\- O que tem você é minha noiva mesmo . Sora sua mãe é malvada comigo ela não queres me da um beijo . - le disse ikuto olhando para trais no banco traze iro estava Sora sobre cadeirinha.

\- Ta bom ! Eu vou te da um beijo . Não diga essa coisas para ela.

Amu da um beijo em ikuto ao sair do carro um professor le chama atenção

\- Hinamori ! o que pensa sair de um carro desacolhido beijando em frente a escola !..

\- desculpa Não desconhecido ele é...

ikuto ao sair do carro segura ombros de Amu e diz.

\- Como vai professor Irei.

\- Professor Ikuto .? o que fas aqui ?

\- Desculpa Hinamori Amu é minha noiva , Não sabia causa tando problema ela trazer ela.

\- O que ela sua noiva ?!

\- Sim estamos nos casar, assim ela se forma este ano.

\- Pensei Sr. era casado Ikuto. Alem do mas sua filha esta no carro ?

\- Isso mesmo minha filha da Amu. Nossa filha adotiva. Irei.

Amu pov

Eu to acabada o professor Irei nao vai sair mas do meu pé , mas como ele conhece Ikuto como ele sabe ele é professor. Alem do mas por que que-las garotas 2-c Estão olhando para mi . uma cara nada boa.

Normal pov

\- Amu ja vou indo , Não demore chegar em casa ta esperando.

\- Pode deixa . Ikuto como colhe-se meu professor?

\- Eu ele tamos aula mesma escola Tokiaday trade durante cursos predatório.

\- Mas você é professor de musica ?! . - pergunta Amu confusa .

\- Sim escola Tokiaday escolar particular outro deveres alem das matérias comum.

Ikuto se despede Amu seguindo para carro indo embora quando três meninas se aproxima de Amu.

\- você garota como conhece o professor ikuto?

\- O que ele é... - Amu tenta responder

\- Que relação tem a ver com ele ?

\- Nós diga , ele ta aula escola Tokiday belo professor de musica alem de ser lindo.

\- Por acaso vocês são alunas dele ?!

\- Sim nós somos - as três responde .

\- É escola bem conhecida por ser escola particular preparatória - diz Amu .

\- É melhor vocês esquecer ele .

\- O que você disse garota.

-" Eu sei elas vao me comer viva , não deixa elas se aproximar dele ikuto é meu."

\- Ele é NOIVO! .

\- Você é mentirosa!

\- Vocês acham disso estou mentido pode confirma seu professor se encontra com ele , alem do mas pode agora mesmo confirma minha relação ikuto professor Irei. - diz Amu orgulhosamente.

As três firam as costas para amo com raiva . saio andado.

-" Ikuto é muito popular com as garotas, tenho toma cuidado ele é meu! nao vou deixa ninguém aproxima dele . Meu deus estou pensando dês quando eu me tornei tão ciumenta. Mas importante estarei junto Futuramente para sempre, nunca pensei em ser mãe .

Diante de nosso coração não importa quem nos amos em si. estamos sempre juntos mesmo sento parentes ou não, vou sempre amar fundo meu coração Sora ikuto .

-Kono te wo tatte .

pegue minha mão

Sabemos podemos voar sempre juntos alem do céu .

5 anos de pois ...

\- Mama , papa vamos rápido estou vendo o mar.

pequena criança corre em direção ao mar por ver primeira vês , seus cabelos lindos liso sua pele igual floco de neve .seus cabelos era loiros.

\- Não corra assim Sora. pode se machucar! - grita Amu.

\- Calma é primeira vês dela no mar Amu .

\- Eu sei Ikuto ...

\- Te pois você teve Hayato.

Hayato filho Amu e ikuto apenas dois anos sua parecia igual de ikuto tiras seus olhos puxou de Amu..

\- Um dia teremos le conta a verdade Amu. seus pais de Sora.

\- Eu sei disse estaremos preparado esse dia chegar, nunca deixarei de ama-la, sempre será nosso filha não importa .

Ikuto se aproxima de Amu dando beijos doce , enquanto Amu segurava Hayato.

( the and )


End file.
